Checkmate
by CharlieSMarts12
Summary: It's no secret that Ryan likes to stir up trouble. But during an obnoxious game of chess, will other feelings arouse when he finally meets his match? "Tick, tock, tick, tock"
1. Chapter 1

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_

Ryan eyed up his opponent with interest, fingers stroking his chin gently, covering the smirk that was threatening to form. He'd no idea when he became like this. Years of social services, bullies, emotions and fear. Fear.

Fear of people. Fear of the world. Fear of knowing what he had done.

Except he hadn't. He'd been tricked. Conditioned by his alki of a mother.

 _"No one loves you, Ryan. You're a psycho, a murderer"_

 _"Mam please..."_

 _"Ssshhh..."_

 _"I didn't; it was you!"_

 _"Keep telling yourself that. If it makes you feel better.."_

Ryan started as he remembered his mother's manic laugh that followed. The accusatory look on her face. He was so relieved when they got put in care. He didn't have to see that bitch ever again. And he had Chloe. His baby sister. His world but also his destruction.

What sane person could live with knowing they had tried to kill someone.

EXCEPT HE DIDN'T!

But he saw it so clearly, so brutally... such was his torture. He saw it like a dream. That's all it was- a dream. But a dream so vivid, that he became that murderer. His mother's son. Manipulative, analytical and merciless.

Ryan snapped back to reality, his gaze lowered but knowing that the person opposite him was staring back.

Then he heard it, a sigh. Just a casual sigh. But Ryan wouldn't let it go. The sigh alerted all his senses, his mouth went dry, his chest stirred uncomfortably.

Was that a sigh of pity? Did he give himself away when he was daydreaming about his mother? Or was she going to give up? Either way, he wanted to hear that sigh again somewhere under the cov...

A yawn.

She was just tired. Obvs.

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock_

Did she move a piece? How did he not realise?

He recalled the positions of the board before. The Queen had moved forward.

He let the smirk absorb his features. How amusing it was, the girl was completely...stupid. Oh.

Oh. Oh no. She was good. Really good.

His smirk froze but it was replaced with a better one when he Checked her again.

 _Playing hard to get? Oh please._

Consumed in his joy, he let his guard down for a split second. Their eyes met and left. His mouth dried up without warning. _That's_ how hot she was.

Her eyes. Darkest of the brown. Intense and unwavering. He'd wanted to stare down into them, find out all her thoughts, her secrets..

He licked his lips and stared at her openly. She was just a girl. Pretty, but a normal girl. He watched entranced as her long tan fingers floated the Queen behind a Rook. Perfectly manicured.

Perfectly executed. Yet he didn't see it coming. _How?_

 _Cat got your tongue?_ She smirked, her lips pointing up, her eyes lit up with knowledge.

Ryan just stopped himself from drooling.

Right. No more Mr. Nice Guy.

"Check" he stressed the 'ck', smashing the Rook out of the way. His anger subsided when he saw her grin grow wider as her eyes fluttered back to the board.

No. Wait. He'd used his King. Shit. Shit.

He pressed the timer, cringing internally. This was not cool. He'd never lost a game in 5 years. Why now?

He waited for the final blow. And waited. His eyes met the girl's. There were tears in them. _Weakling._ Why was she crying?

They disappeared almost as quickly. And her hand picked up her Queen. And moved it away.

Ryan's breath catched. Was it kindness? Did she have another plan? Who would be stupid enough to want to continue the game? He wasn't the only one to think this. He heard the audience gasp silently, saw their eyes widening.

The girl seemed to relax in the weird impression she just left, leaning back in her chair, hair resting above her shoulders. Her eyes drifted to Ryan's at his confused reaction. Then he understood.

She didn't want the game to stop. Well neither did he but all good things must come to an end...

"Check" he emphasised.

She raised her brow. And out from nowhere, her dainty fingers picked up the Queen to pit against the King. His King. Was now cornered from all sides by chaste white.

"Checkmate"

There was something about the way she said that. That silky response, the way her smooth fingers rested on her Queen. She'd made her move.

He didn't move back.

 _Solid._

Ryan grinned. Their devious glinting eyes locked.

Because she had just submitted. And he had finally accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan sipped his glass of water as he waited for the others to arrive. Casual.

He watched the backstage crew hurry by, blurry and boring. Not worth analysing. Not since..

He paused. Sipped his water again. He wouldn't let that happen again. Wouldn't let his guard down. Of course he wouldn't he's Ry...!

"Hey Ryan, you okay?" Tyler had appeared at his side, looking concerned and slightly scared.

"Yeah, I mean you got this far.." Chloe soothed as others nodded in agreement.

"You did well.." Mike smiled.

"That. Was. Rubbish. You've never lost a game so why start now?" Floss commented to the dispair of the others, "Even I could have done better.."

"That's enough Floss!" May-Li hissed, as the whole group turned to Ryan fearfully, waiting for a reaction.

But none came.

"No, it's okay. She's right," Ryan admitted shrugging, "I could've won"

"Then why didn't you?" asked Jody.

"I just.. chose not to. It's boring, winning all the time.." Ryan trailed off as his eyes latched onto a certain someone in the distance...his heart leapt into his throat.

 _Swallow it down. That bitch took away your rep._

He withdrew his gaze but a few of the others had caught on and were staring at the girl, who was dangling her trophy from her fingertips and gazing into the distance.

"She don't look too happy.." Sasha commented, raising her brows.

"Yep" Ryan replied shortly, mentally cursing his reddening cheeks.

 _That was too close. Get a grip!_

"Ryan? You okay, you look a bit feveri.."

"Honestly, what's with the questions? I'm fine!" he retorted angrily walking back to the van in the dark, as the others began to follow.

* * *

She stood against the wall, illuminated by the streetlights in front of her. To anyone else she would've seemed as though she was waiting for her parents to pick her up. Drive her home. A fancy home-cooked meal. A kiss on the head and off to bed.

Nice things. _I wish.._

Wishing got her nowhere. Only _she_ did. She waited and waited. Patient but scared.

Here she was. All innocent and preened up, like a dog. She thought back to her plan, again and again. Then she put it out of her mind, shut it down and let the vulnerability take over.

Her earphones were in, her volume turned up. She saw Kush, let the fear take her over and before she knew it she was out like a light. Put up no fight.

A woman awoke her gently, "Darling? Are you okay?"

She met her worried eyes and smiled at her kindness even though she hurt all over.

"Thank you"

Then she sprinted.

* * *

"OH RYAN WE LOVE YOU!" sang the whole van minus Ryan.

He knew they were just trying to cheer him up but he still couldn't forgive himself for losing. Pathetic. Anyway, as long as he didn't see her again, he'd still be in control. It was just a moment of weakness...

"WHOA!" Mike screamed as the van screeched to a halt.

"AAAARGHHHH!"

...

...

The kids slowly gazed up in shock.

"What the hell is she playing at?!" Mike shouted.

"Mike, don't! It's not worth it.." May-Li tried as the car door slammed in her face.

 _At least the singing had stopped._

"What's happening?" Kazima asked concerned.

"A kid just ran out from nowh.. Oh.. excuse me kids.." and May-Li was gone.

"Now what?" Toni asked.

"Ssshh..." said Dexter peering out the window.

"I can't see anything.."

"Shut up!"

The van door slid back as someone was chucked inside.

"I said I'm fine! Why are you kidnapping me?" said a familiar voice.

"We're a care home. Look we'll phone an ambulance for ya, then your parents can pick you up!" May-Li said shivering as she moved the girl towards a seat.

"Don't believe you.." she muttered  
"Not my problem.." May-Li replied as she strapped her seatbelt in.

The journey back from then was much quieter, with people whispering comments about the girl.

"I can't see her properly.. but I think she got hit!" Billie gasped.

Ryan frowned. He was imagining it. Her smooth voice... it sounded like the girl who beat him.

 _Is your head screwed on right? You've got it bad.._

He cursed silently, scuffing his shoes against the back of the seat in front of him.

"Ryan? You okay mate" Tyler whispered turning around.

"Fine, I'm fine.." he repeated, mentally cursing this time.

* * *

When they arrived at Ashdene Ridge, the girl tried to do a runner. Silence broken.

"May-Li get her!" Mike shouted pulling into the driveway as May-Li leapt after her.

"Ah look she's doing a Bailey!" Tyler grinned.

May-Li caught her by the arm and despite her efforts, she couldn't get away. The girl turned towards May-Li, eyes filled with tears.

"Please... it's for your own safety. I'll go to the hospital, I swear! I couldn't bear it if.."

"If what?" Mike stormed up, "Inside. It won't take long".

The paramedic was dealing with the girl in the living room, so the others gathered in the kitchen.

"Look, she's not telling us who her legal guardians are, so she may have to stay here for a while.." Mike explained as the others groaned.

"She's not having my room!" Floss insisted as the others all began to defend their territories.

"But we will be looking to transfer her, if that's the case!" Mike finished, ending all arguments.

"Who is she?" Ryan asked suddenly. The others turned to him, intrigued by his question.

"Why, what are you up to?" Sasha said suspiciously.

"Well Ryan, funny thing is.." Mike began but was interrupted by a commotion in the hallway. The girl.

"Let me speak to your boss!"

"Nice try, but I'm not leaving you alone.. Mike! She says she wants to speak to you.." May-Li gazed at him in relief.

But Ryan's gaze was on the girl. Dark messy hair framing her broken tanned face and those intense brown eyes...? Nope, he wasn't mistaken.

Her eyes drifted towards him and widened in surprise.

"Oh" she whispered frowning. _Just my luck..._ she thought.

Ryan opened his mouth to say something and shut it again, not trusting himself. He felt his cheeks heat up, and clenched his jaw in protest.

The girl recovered quickly, an idea forming in her head.

"Well in that case, this makes sense.." she picked up the trophy from the table and walked towards Ryan, who was looking everywhere but at _her_.

"You can have it, I don't want it" she stated earnestly. _Strange..._

"But I didn't win" Ryan replied hoarsely, before clearing his throat.

"Didn't you?" the girl pressed quietly her words laced with unspoken meaning. Her lips almost curved into a smile. _This was getting dangerous..._

"Well, you almost did anyway" she said casually.

He accepted the trophy without blinking as she backed off, pretending that he was in control. _Yeah right.._

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to donate my prize money to this care home" she said.

Ryan almost dropped the trophy in shock. And his jaw.

* * *

She sat in the office filling out a form. Yes, it had took some convincing but Mike eventually agreed. A thank you for convincing her to see the medics.

Which wasn't a lie. Her injuries were more bearable than before. She was never one to tolerate pain.

She could see the care worker trying to figure out her motive and settle on it being mere compassion. For the moment. But her idea was great.

A care home. No one would find the money in there, no one. She'd finally done something good. Truly good. But now she had to get out of here.

"You haven't filled out the box for your name.." Mike pointed out.

"Sorry.." the girl replied, filling it in. She didn't have to disclose her real name at the chess tournament, she was simply known as 'The White Fox'.

"I've called Serjay, he's on his way... are you sure you don't want to stay here?" May-Li asked coming in.

"Positive," she emphasised, handing the form back to Mike.

May-Li and Mike shared a look.

"It's not too late to tell us who your parents are.. y'know. This is a safe area.."

The girl scoffed at the mention of 'safe'. Nowhere was safe.

"The truth will out sooner or later.." Mike warned returning to his paperwork.

She knew that.

But she'd keep her secrets for as long as she could hold them. No point in blabbing to just anyone.

* * *

Ryan stared out of his window, watching her silhouette enter Serjay's car. There was something not right about her. And it bugged him.

He watched as she paused and turned on her heel, raising her dark eyes to meet Ryan's.

He held back a breath as his spine tingled.

She raised her hand as if to say 'goodbye' then thought better of it. Her head dropped, face hidden as she disappeared into the car. That was it. Gone.

"We've ordered takeaway, you coming down?" Tyler asked, as Ryan started feeling as though he'd been doing something guilty.

"Yeah.. in a minute.." he stammered for a reply and sat down. Light-headed. _Symptoms for love..._ his brain drawled as Ryan mentally cursed.

She was gone for good. Now he could start acting normal.

"That girl was weird. Giving you her trophy for one thing," Tyler sat down next to Ryan. _Was he still here?_

"Whatever"

"And then her prize money! Mind you, if that was me.."

"Look are we eating or what?" Ryan said agitated as he thundered out of his room.

* * *

Ryan resisted the urge to punch everyone for the third time.

They were all talking about the girl, coming up with theories about what happened to her.

"Maybe she got attacked by a dog.." Billie exaggerated.

"Maybe she's a thief...that's why she gave us the prize money, to hide it, then..."

"No way, she won that chess tournament fair and square! Isn't it Ryan!"

All eyes were on him. His lips began to form a snarky reply but Mike interrupted them.

"She's run away. Serjay took his eye of the ball.."

"What are we going to do? Phone the authorities..?" May-Li suggested.

"Yeah.. looks like it..," they disappeared into the office. Ryan watched them anxiously, hoping she was safe. _Why can't you just let her go?!_

He kicked the table in frustration. All topics concerning the girl stopped as everyone turned to Ryan. He glared at them and went to find Mike.

* * *

"... she's quite small, she's sustained a few injuries... she can't have gone far... as soon as you find her please contact us.. thank you.." Mike put down the phone as Ryan stormed in angrily.

"What happened to knocking?" May-Li asked.

He ignored her.

"Her name. What's her name?"

Mike's eyes lit up as he began to rustle through the paperwork on his desk.

"Ryan, you're a star! May-Li phone them back, her name's... here it is... Anon"

Ryan's eyes widened. Anon. Weird name... oh.

"Wait!" he burst out urgently, to everyone's surprise.

"For what?" Sasha stated, revealing that the whole DG had been right behind him the whole time.

He stepped further into the office.

"What's her surname?"

"Imus. Unusual, I know but she appears to be from a different ethnicity..." Mike suggested.

"No! You're so stupid! Anon Imus. Anonymous. That bitch never gave you her name!" he shouted furiously.

"Language!"

"No.. he's right. She was planning to get away the whole time. We never had a chance.." Mike rubbed his face, "Oh well, I'll just have to phone them and tell them.."

"Is that it?" Ryan asked bewildered, "She could be in danger because of you!"

"Ryan enough! Go to your room!" May-Li ordered as he cursed aloud, running a hand through his hair. She outwitted them.

Outwitted him.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up startled as she heard a car whoosh past her. She stunk. And her back ached all over from the twigs, leaves and rocks that had crept into her temporary bed. The earth.

Her mouth tasted stale and she knew she must have swallowed at least 10 insects in her sleep. Standing up slowly, she squinted through the undergrowth towards the desolate road.

Escaping from the car had been a spur of the moment decision, and one she regretted since she had been forced to sleep on the ground with only her coat as a blanket to protect her. She was lucky it was summer and not life-threateningly cold.

Remembering, she groped around the inside of her coat pocket and unveiled a bundle of notes. She allowed herself a small smile. Freedom was within touching distance, but she had to keep her head and not let herself dream just yet.

* * *

Ryan slouched down into his seat clutching onto a bowl. Last night had been, well, eventful to say the least. He'd never felt so cheated in his life. He made a firm, mental decision to move on.

Leaning forward to grab the cereal, he frowned when he realised the chatter had paused and all eyes were now on him.

"What?" he snapped, annoyed.

"Nothing... you just seemed a little angry last night.." Tyler muttered, while Jody elbowed him to shut up.

"I'm not.. I mean I wasn't.. " Ryan stammered confused. Had he really been that obvious? Did they know that this girl bothered him? Scanning the table, he found that they had all gone back to making their breakfast in silence.

No, they were just concerned- they had _no_ idea what was going on.

"I'm fine.." he stated just as Floss came in rambling on about some dance school auditions, breaking the silent spell and leading the mood back to normality.

* * *

Having freshened up in a bathroom and the testers in Boots, the girl stared at herself in the mirror, feeling confident. She'd made it this far. All she had to do now was get to the coach on time, and get out of the city. Simple, compared to all the tedious tasks she'd had to do before. Taking a deep breath she left the bathroom and walked casually to the coach stop, stepping back in line with all the others who were waiting.

They wouldn't find her here. She knew they would have found out about the forged money by now, but they wouldn't find her here. Not in such a public place, they wouldn't risk it. They'd just have to make that cash by other means and she would be forgotten in the midst of future problems.

So here she was.

* * *

So here he was.

Ryan loitered around outside the shop that Chloe and Candi-Rose were trying on makeup in. He cringed inwardly when he remembered the embarrassment he'd felt whilst trying to search for Chloe when she'd run off with Candi-Rose the first time she'd met her. They were shopping and he'd been searching in panic in every aisle, even the lingerie one.

It wasn't fair. Chloe had a best mate, and Ryan wasn't even sure that everyone at the DG had properly accepted him. When they finally emerged from the shop grinning and chatting animatedly, Ryan followed them slowly from behind.

Gazing into the distance, his eyes caught onto a figure standing by the coach stop. The figure shuffled a few times and fidgeted, clearly not well informed with the waiting-for-a-bus protocol. The other figures beside her had earphones in listening to music, some were reading or checking their lugagge. This figure stood out as one without purpose, one who was neither gazing out to look for the coach nor acquainted with another task. This figure was vacant and uninteresting to anybody else.

Except Ryan. The further he walked towards the person, the surer he was with his assumption. As fate would have it, it had to be the one who had kept him awake with frustration through the night. Yet it couldn't be. She had run away and normality had resumed. So why was he walking towards her now at a much quicker pace than he was previously?

"Ryan?" Chloe asked confused as he overtook them, eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to walk with purpose towards the stop. Pretending that he wasn't the moth drawn to the light.

About five foot away from the girl, he stopped abruptly. What was he thinking? What would he say?

"Ryan? Are you okay?" Chloe asked panting, and Ryan realised that he'd actually run all the way there. His stare seemed to penetrate through the girl, and she turned around and widened her eyes in recognition.

 _Gotcha._

"What are you doing here?" Ryan blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Getting on a coach.." the girl trailed like it was obvious. Oh wait. It was. The coach had just arrived and the girl had joined the end of the queue to alight it, ticket in hand.

"Well... where are you going?" Candi-Rose asked more helpfully.

"Far, far, _far.._ away" she stated firmly, glaring at them before returning her gaze to the line. Ryan noticed the desperation in her face.

"Look, we can still help y'know.." Chloe suggested.

"I get that you're concerned, but I'll be fine. Just forget about me" the girl explained, turning to them with a determined look in her eyes. It seemed no matter what they said, she was still going away.

"Alright.. we tried, let's go" Chloe sighed turning to leave.

Ryan stood there rooted to the spot, feeling breathless. He couldn't just leave her! He needed answers, and she was going to give them to him.

"I can't"

This time it was the girl's turn to look surprised.

"Sorry?"

"I can't forget about you," Ryan said quietly, his words laced with unspoken meaning. The girl smoothly raised an eyebrow as Ryan realised that they had company.

He felt himself go red, "What I mean is.. please come back..?"

 _Great! Now he was begging her.. what next? Buy her flowers?!_

The girl smothered a smile behind her hand, before resuming the serious expression.

"Give me one good reason" she responded.

This was his chance. His chance to find some answers. There was so much that didn't add up. Gazing down at Chloe, he smiled.

"Love," he answered eventually, "If you come with us, you'll have people that will care for you.."

Both Chloe and Candi-Rose turned to Ryan in shock. That was probably the nicest thing he had ever said!

Ryan cleared his throat and the masquerade slid back up, "Plus, these losers won't let me go without you.."

This seemed to satisfy the girl, and she turned back towards the coach driver who was waiting for her patiently. She sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry. I'm not getting on.." she decided before turning her attention onto Ryan, "Let's go.."


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't know why she accepted. Her whole year had been leading up to this, her final sprint to freedom. And she'd done a complete U-turn. She didn't want to address it, but there was something about what Ryan had said. People that look out for her, people that care out of kindness and not out of greed.

She needed a family.

Ryan was miles away, distancing himself from the others and his feelings. There was a reason he'd decided to help, and that reason was the only one he'd ever had. He'd helped himself. He'd sensed it. She was the same as him, his only equal. And he couldn't live with knowing that he was second best. He needed to beat her. One way or another, he would.

That sudden excitement of competition sparked inside of him and ducking his head, he let himself smirk. Game on.

* * *

Stepping inside Ashdene Ridge, she let herself relax. It was pretty epic for a care home. Not what she'd imagined at all. The other night, she hadn't been able to fully appreciate her situation, but now she felt at ease. Her own room. Her own life.

It was still a long way from being 'home', but it would more than do for now.

Mike had accepted her with open (if not slightly wary) arms, and the others didn't question- at least not to her face. Collapsing onto her quilted bed, she sighed contentedly before dropping into a deep slumber, feeling somewhat satisfied.

* * *

"What I don't get is why she won't tell us her name! She's probably got something to hide!"

The members of the DG were gossiping about the new girl. This wasn't surprising, every new person sparked a new debate as to their true intentions of being there, especially if they didn't have a sob story to tell. This girl was a complete mystery, just like Ryan had been, except she'd given away nothing about her character or her life.

A blank slate ready to be written on. Or hidden by rumours.

"She looks posh though, you seen what she was wearing? Proper designer brands.." Candi-Rose gushed before noticing all the unimpressed eyes.

"She's got a point though. I mean, how can someone with no parents afford all that?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe she does have parents and she's run away.." Billie wondered aloud as everyone gave up on the silent mystery that was snoozing just above them.

* * *

A hand that wasn't hers was resting on her shoulder. She sat up straight, banging her head against the headboard, looking around startled.

Him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, it's just that dinner's ready..."

Even with her eyes still half-shut, she could hear the sheer effort he put in to sucking up to her. Of course, he was onto her. Shame she was about to send him on a wild goose chase with his emotions.

"Is that so?" she questioned, opening her eyes to stare at him meaningfully.

Ryan wasn't about to be put off by her cross-examination. Two can play at that game.

"Well, if you want breakfast in bed I can do that for ya.." he hinted, raising an eyebrow.

She hesitated, failing to hide her surprise. That didn't take much effort at all. He could definitely play dirty when he wanted to.

"I thought we were having dinner.." she smiled, knowing she'd tripped him up.

He held his nerve, he had this for sure.

"Breakfast, dinner... it's all the same really.." he stammered, before recovering nicely, "Didn't have you down as choosy.."

A grin broke out on her face. This was.. like nothing she'd ever done before. It was exciting. But it was enough for one night.

"Thanks.. but I think I'll go down now.." she stated as she awkwardly got off her bed and Ryan leapt a metre away. He couldn't read her... was it too much? Had she sussed what he was doing?

Waiting until she'd descended the stairs, he got to work. After checking all the hiding places, under mattresses, pillows, wardrobes- he slumped onto her bed. Nothing.

Just clothes and jewellery. Wait.

Remembering the ring he'd found, he searched for an engraving. He was desperate by now.

Sure enough, he could just make out the initials M.K. on the small piece of silver. At her age, he wouldn't have expected her to be married but perhaps this ring meant more than that.

A loved one's ring, given to her just as they were dying.

A promise ring off a boyfriend, or ex.

A ring slipped off someone's finger, useless in the message but worth some cash. Maybe that's how she planned to get by.. selling the ring.

Ryan sighed...at least it was something.

* * *

By the next morning everyone had had enough. Mike could see how exhausting it was for the kids to talk to her, so he got her into his office.

"Look... you need to tell us your name" he emphasised.

"I don't _need_ to tell you anything!"

"This is getting ridiculous! Why can't you just tell us?" May-Li exclaimed.

The question echoed in her mind. When she thought of the answer, her eyes glistened with tears. The careworkers noticed this and backed off. They could sense when a child was building up the courage.

She looked at them both in turn. The prospect of saying it aloud scared her.

"I can't tell you because.. I don't have a name.."

A few moments of confusion later, Mike suddenly spoke.

"That's impossible.."

"All my life I've been called lots of things. Nicknames mainly.. some of which aren't nice. I don't have an official name.. but recently I started to give myself one.."

"Well what is it?"

She swallowed nervously, "Mina... but you don't have to call.."

"Mina it is then! Look, it's important that you have an identity. And if that's the name you like.. then we'll make that your official name.."

"You...you can do that?" she asked in disbelief. Then she smiled. A genuine smile.. childlike. As though she'd been granted her lifelong wish.

A few moments later, she was standing proudly being introduced.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Mina.."

"So that's what her name is.." Jody grumbled, "Big deal.."

"Actually it is.. tomorrow we're going to sign it off as her official name. And I think that calls for a celebration.."

The kids forgot their bother and were instantly lit up with the idea of a party. Mina smiled. She wasn't used to parties, but she had a feeling that parties at the DG was something to get excited for.

A few moments of explanation and shopping later, Mina was in her room sorting through some new clothes that she'd bought. No expensive dresses, just simple, comfortable clothes.

It was starting to feel like home.

Smiling, she spoke aloud, "Come in"

Ryan lingered near the doorway, fidgeting with a small, silver object. Her ring.

"That's mine.." she stated confused, folding her arms. She knew he was interested in her, but not _that_ interested. When no reply came, she held back a shudder as he approached her.

"Did you come to ask for my hand in marriage?" she continued.

Ryan finally smirked, "Who is M.K.?"

Mina froze. Oh.. he was good.

"All that rubbish about not having a name.."

"That wasn't rubbish!" she exclaimed, eyes flashing.

"Sure.. so this ring wouldn't happen to be yours..."

"It... okay it's not mine.." she admitted.

Ryan raised his brows, "Never had you down for a thief.."

"It was given to me.. a woman off the street, she was dying... she said I'd benefit more from selling it. I never knew her name but.. I didn't want to sell it. Out of respect to her. Anyway I saw the initials... and fantasised up a name for me from that.. people always said I looked Indian.. so I gave myself an Indian name. Mina Kazemi. Made me feel more legit, anyway..."

She was out of breath. Never had she told someone so much about her. It felt new and dangerous. But it came out easily with Ryan. She caught him staring at her in disbelief.

"That's bull.." he whispered, as it finally sunk in.

"Yeah.. I'm a fucking nobody!" she exclaimed, before grinning. She hated sob stories.. and Ryan did too, except..he couldn't shake this off. He couldn't imagine what it was like to not have a name. Something to call your own. All this time, she'd been clutching onto everything and anything- wanting to belong.

And he'd tried to take advantage. Something that felt like guilt nabbed him in the stomach. He turned to leave, but a hand touched his elbow. He turned back reluctantly.

"You're not giving up already are you?" she asked smoothly, raising her eyebrows.

"I never give up" he scoffed, not knowing exactly what she was implying.

"Then don't.." she stated genuinely. Was that a plea he saw in her eyes? She spun back swiftly, busying herself with her sorting.

Ryan still couldn't suss out why.. but he hoped it was for the same reason as his. The game. Their personal distraction from the real world.

"Bye Mina.." he stated quietly, shutting the door behind him.

Mina. It rolled off his tongue.

In fact, you could say it was second nature.


	5. Chapter 5

Slamming the door closed, Mina sighed once more. Her room was nice; simple, a little empty but cosy enough to keep her safe. In theory.

Of course, she'd known the risks as soon as she agreed to stay at the home. They would find her and kill her. Sooner or later she'd have to reveal her hiding place, but she'd been selfish. Wanted to hold onto the precious normality she'd been gifted with. Yet her nights were still consumed by her mental plans, fear filling up her conscience. And Ryan wasn't helping.

He'd been lurking after her 24/7 without a break, only his adrenaline to go on. She enjoyed watching him trying to suss her out; it was a cute distraction from her problems. But lately he'd been intolerable, constantly questioning her intentions when she'd been playing with his little sister Chloe and had somehow managed to get on well with everyone. He didn't understand.

Rubbing her temples, she decided to head back downstairs and see what everyone else was doing. Striding down the hallway, she found herself pausing at Ryan's door. She let herself in.

No sooner had she taken 3 steps into the room, a voice spoke from behind her, "Nice try".

She tensed, as she hadn't planned to search through his things. Neatly seating herself on the edge of his bed, she dropped her head. Ryan frowned, closing the door. She was a puzzle.

He'd expected her to be more of a challenge, when it came to guarding his secrets. He thought she would have stopped at nothing to find out everything about him. Yet, she'd failed. Maybe, he'd overestimated her worth.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked quietly.

"What..?"

"Playing hide and seek with the twins for an hour? Doing Chloe's hair? Making a treasure map for Finn?" he flinched, with how harsh his voice came out. He didn't intend on sounding...

"Jealous much?" she replied, allowing a smirk to come her way.

"Well yeah.." Ryan replied embracing her statement, "Why would you care about the others? Unless you're planning something.."

Mina laughed loudly. This guy was ridiculous!

"Can you hear yourself? You're obsessed with me!" she exclaimed in disbelief, as his guard dropped right down.

Ryan just smiled, "No, I'm just curious. Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?"

Mina looked at Ryan seriously.

"You don't get it, do you? Why don't you go figure it out for yourself?" she muttered before storming out of his room.

* * *

 _A week later..._

Ryan spun a whirlpool of milk in his cereal, looking pensive. Mina was a girl of mystery. If she wasn't planning something then, maybe she really did just enjoy hanging out with the others. Maybe that's what she meant.

The revelation sunk in like a deflated balloon.

Ryan shook his head. He'd allowed himself to fantasise, dream up hopes that maybe he'd found someone like him. Someone who understood. But he'd been too distracted by her looks and her attitude that he didn't realise that she was just a nobody.

 _A nobody that could beat him at chess._

Biting back the bitterness, Ryan made to leave the table only to find that everyone else had disappeared. Mike ran into the kitchen.

"Right so we're off! Make sure you have some lunch and May-Li will be back at around 4. Don't do anything I wouldn't!" he grinned before ushering the rest of the kids out the door.

He'd almost forgotten. Mike was taking everyone ice-skating for Candi's birthday, and Mina still being skeptical about leaving the house had refused. May-Li was off visiting her sick aunt which left Ryan to look after Mina, since they'd _gotten on so well_.

Past tense.

Dumping his bowl in the sink, Ryan decided to find Mina (well find out if there was anything else in her room worth stealing). He paused at the top of the stairs.

Something seemed off. The morning light shone upon the corridor, and yet the bathroom light was still on giving it a sickly warmth. The door was closed. Ryan peered into Mina's room to find her bed already made. It didn't look like it had been slept in.

Feeling somewhat guilty about taking advantage of the opportunity, he turned back to the bathroom door.

"Mina?" he called warily, "Mina? Are you in there?"

He rattled the door handle. The door didn't budge.

Ryan stood back from the door breathing heavily, feeling unable to speak. She wouldn't have gone with the others.. Mike wouldn't have left him by himself. He knocked on the door louder.

"Mina? If you're in there just say!" he shouted, but he couldn't hear anything. The house was dead.

This last week, she'd been avoiding him. She'd rarely left her room, barely played with the others. Everyone just assumed it was because of school approaching or as Ryan thought, she didn't want to bump into him.

Maybe it wasn't any of that.

After all, she'd been very secretive. Planning to runaway. Desperate to leave.

Perhaps her desperation had gotten the better of her.

"No!" he exhaled, realising.

The thought had taken over him entirely. She'd seen an opportunity when literally no one was in the house. She'd planned it.

 _"You don't get it, do you? Why don't you go figure it out for yourself?"_

And he'd figured it out. A moment too late.

Ramming his shoulder into the door, he cursed and continued to batter himself.

"MINA!" he screamed over and over. It was pointless, it had all been for noth...

"Alright! I'm here, what do you want?"

Ryan couldn't help but blink. And blink again.

Standing furiously at the top of the stairs in her pyjamas with a plastic bag hanging from her arm, Mina glared daggers at Ryan.

"I seriously thought you.." he trailed unable to finish his sentence.

"What? The bathroom? Nah didn't you hear Mike? The toilet's dodgy so we're using the downstairs one.." she gabbled slightly out of breath, whilst wrapping her dressing gown around her.

Ryan couldn't tear his eyes away. She was definitely something, if he'd almost shed a tear for her. Realising he'd been staring at her legs for too long, Ryan averted his gaze to the floor.

"Where the hell were you?" he questioned quietly, feeling his cheeks redden.

"Garden... oh, and then I went shopping.." she said casually as if nothing had happened.

Well, that was true. But in Ryan's head, he'd never felt so cheated. He'd worked himself up for nothing. She was fucking his brain up big time!

Not wanting to deal with the consequences, Ryan exiled himself to his room.

* * *

"But don't you wanna know what I boug..?"

The door slammed in her face, question declined. It took her a few seconds to realise what had actually happened.

Typical locked bathroom scenario, and she was nowhere to be found.

Oh.

He'd thought that she was suicidal. And judging by her secluded behaviour, he had every right to think so. She let herself into his room, as he frantically flicked through a magazine, clenching his jaw.

An obvious sign that her sympathy was not needed here.

So she chucked a beer can at him.

Ryan felt the cool metal can and stared up at her whilst she popped hers. So this is what she'd been doing.

A few sips later, they were sitting side by side on his bed. In silence, of course- he hadn't forgiven her for making him paranoid, but it was a start.

"I know it's a bit early for this but.. I needed it.." she explained, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm not even going to ask how.." he replied failing to keep his poker face as she chuckled.

"I have my ways.." she stated, while Ryan noted how the sunlight seemed to only emphasise the glint in her eyes. She caught his gaze easily, while Ryan struggled to look away.

She knew.

Well, so much for hiding his emotions. She whisked that mask away in a matter of weeks. And he'd yet to nick hers. An idea formed in his head.

"You up for a game of pool?" he asked sweetly. She frowned suspiciously.

"I don't know how to play.." she trailed off hoping Ryan would leave her to her own business. A likely possibility.

"Well, I could teach you.." he offered smiling devilishly. There was no escaping him now.

* * *

Ryan leaned over the pool table and perfectly executed a shot, potting a red.

"Now you try" he ordered more than suggested, as Mina made her way to the table. Watching her struggle to use the stick as she clumsily scraped the green of the table, he held back a laugh.

Despite being amusing to watch, Ryan did have a plan up his sleeve.

He'd often fascinated how certain boys at school had been able to smooth talk girls into doing anything for them. Even if that meant spilling their secrets. He'd just had to get Mina to warm up to him; in more ways than one.

After many failed attempts, Mina turned to him frustrated.

"I can't do it!" she stated genuinely, pleading with her eyes. Nope. She was not getting out of this one.

"It's simple" Ryan explained before smoothly moving behind Mina, "You just keep your hand steady here, and push at the right angle.. just near the top here.."

Mina tried to concentrate, but her mouth dried up as soon as Ryan moved behind her. They were close. Too close.

He leaned forward with her, murmuring directions into her ear and went for the shot. She watched it as it slowly dropped into the hole.

 _Just like her innocence._

Not that she was complaining.

They went for it again with Mina enjoying the tickle of Ryan's voice against her ears, and Ryan enjoying the warmth of her small body against his.

She wasn't stupid. It was a typical scenario that she'd heard about many times before, an excuse to seduce women. Undeniably it was working. But she knew Ryan probably had an ulterior motive.

He wouldn't allow himself to cosy up to her without good reason.

And she would stop at nothing to find out what it was. A bit of fun never did anyone any harm.

Did it?


	6. Chapter 6

She watched entranced as a sparrow and her child flitted around on the branches of that ripened summer tree. The sun was shining, for once, and Mina felt somewhat radiant in this golden hour.

She was going shopping with May-Li, prepping for school and GCSEs and the start of her new life. New leaf.

Nerves grew inside her, a voice whispering all her little secrets and her past. It simply wouldn't do.

The past was in the past, and although she would one day have to come clean, she deserved a little treat. A slender slice of regularity.

* * *

School.

That word sucked out the fun from living. Ryan still couldn't understand why the everyday ritual of going to a institute full of stupidity and dim-witted teachers was such an enthralling prospect. Of course, the Dumping Ground also empathised with this notion, yet they were able to mix with the other students and form bonds that would last a lifetime.

Ryan was the lone wolf. Aka the creep.

He didn't mind that conversations died every time he walked past a huddle of students. He didn't care about the looks he got; he could just as easily blackmail any of the students to do his bidding. Yet, they were boring creatures.

Pathetic.

He'd exhausted his motives at school and simply went there to continue this never-ending monotony of his education. But Mina...

He'd sensed her emotions were on high alert as school approached. There were nerves (naturally), fear, anticipation and... determination. She was more composed these days, kept herself to herself and her face read blank as she gathered her belongings for school.

Then came the changes.

New clothes, that were within the trends of the year: ripped jeans, crop tops, clothing that was the complete opposite of her sensible, business-like dresses that she'd appeared in.

New hair, she'd bought a straightener and her wavy, messy locks were now dead straight and her fringe parted and pinned against her scalp so tightly, you wouldn't have noticed it even existed.

New phone, which had been much anticipated and immediately Mina was set on downloading all the social media apps and setting up a profile for herself, that revealed nothing about her true self and everything about her new self.

She'd also been visiting a personal tutor almost every day, to ease herself into her subjects and ensure that she wasn't falling behind in her GCSEs. She'd been a fairly quick learner yet her lack of school system education caused a few difficulties in her understanding.

By the end of the holidays she was a new, reinvented person. And Ryan didn't like any of it.

* * *

She had to make a good impression. No, a decent impression - she couldn't stand out, not one bit. She was only the new girl, nothing else.

Jody sensed Mina's anxiety and stepped forward, "I know it's a bit scary at first, but you'll find some friends. If not, you've always got Tyler and me"

Mina smiled, "Yeah.. I'll be fine"

Suddenly, she was standing at the front of the class with bored eyes all trained on her, and conversations were still continuing in the background. All the other introductions had been a blur up until that point. She noted Ryan at the back of the class, his hood obscuring his face as he finished his homework. So much for the encouragement.

"So we have a new student in our form, Mina, would you like to introduce yourself?" her teacher Miss Dalton stated vaguely.

She drew a blank.

"Um.. I'm Mina, I just moved here..." a few giggles at the back of the class drew a glare from her form tutor, "and.. umm.."

"Why not tell us about your interests? Your hobbies?" Dalton prompted.

Mina fiddled with the end of her sleeve, "I like music, listening to music.."

"Who do you listen to?" some guy at the front asked gruffly, as his mate nudged him.

Mina felt herself smile more confidently.

"Anything really.. I like Maddon, Romy, Dana..." her heart jumped as there were a few appreciative murmurs

The noise level increased for a moment until the teacher continued to pester the class for any more questions. Mina's shaking legs were about to give, and this teacher wasn't letting up.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" some girl asked loudly triggering the class to laugh at her audacity.

Mina smothered her own laugh, "Err.. no, not right now.." and the class 'oohed' while Ryan finally lifted his head off the desk to absorb this change in proceedings.

Mina had won the favour of the class over. She was setting herself up to be fairly popular, and this was only emphasised by the fact Mina was invited to sit with some of the more likeable members of the class. Ryan felt cheated once again. He'd assumed Mina would be the outsider like him, that her eccentricities and the way she could see right through people would result in her being slightly left out.

But she fitted in like a jigsaw puzzle into the dynamic of the school. He'd finally sussed it now. She'd been doing her research, preparing herself so she would, without fail, blend in.

It made sense. If she was going to let herself be seen in public, she'd had to ensure that she would be the same as any other student.

Yet, despite Ryan's recognition of her fake persona, he continued to ponder whether he'd ever actually known who this girl was.

* * *

Lunchtime.

"Ryan's staring at us again, the creep!" Louisa exclaimed in a whisper, her chestnut curls whipping round her face, as the girls were sitting at their usual table in the canteen.

"He's kinda cute though..." noted Kelly, her winged eyes lingering a bit longer on Ryan's figure.

"Apparently he threatened to tell on Jamie, cos he'd been having a smoke, like that's mad!" Louisa informed Mina, "It weren't harming nobody! Shame he's got a pretty face though.."

"Mmm" Mina commented vaguely, as Louisa diverted her attention back to Mina.

"So why'd you move here from London?" she asked casually.

Was it that obvious she was from London?

"Well, cos I'm in care I just ended up in a care home up here.." she stated somewhat truthfully, wary of the changing atmosphere. Louisa and Kelly were gaping at her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't know..!" Louisa hastily apologised, while Kelly smiled pitifully.

"So are you from the same care home as Ryan?"

"Yep.." Mina nodded, "But he's not so bad there.."

They chatted for a while longer and Mina found herself laughing freely, for the first time in ages. She still had a way to go before she could feel fully comfortable around Louisa and Kelly, but it was a start.

Kelly glanced up from their table, "Mina, don't look now but... I think Ryan's staring at you.."

She didn't need to explain; Mina had felt the hairs on her neck rise at his stubborn glare. He was going to be full of questions when they got home. But for now she'd just have to patiently ignore him and...

"Mina," he said to everyone's disbelief, "Can I have a word?"

So much for discretion.

"What about?" Kelly asked, clearly annoyed.

"It's none of your business. Mina.." he continued to pester her.

"Alright, alright!" she stated getting up and following Ryan but not before throwing an uneasy smile in the direction of her new friends.

* * *

It was like getting told off by a teacher.

"What the hell are you up to?"

"Nothing!"

"You're being fake! Pretending to like all the things that Louisa and her lot like, it's embarrassing!" he whispered harshly, his face contorting into one of disgust.

"I'm trying to make friends, but you wouldn't understand that cos you haven't got any!" Mina bit back, "And I'm not being fake, I'm moving on!"

"From what exactly?"

She pressed her lips together and shook her head disappointedly.

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand.."

Ryan wasn't finished with her though, "If I find out you're spreading rumours about me.."

Mina laughed, "You don't need me to spread rumours about you, trust me. Everyone thinks you're a creep, and I'm starting to believe that maybe you are.."

He grabbed her wrist as she turned to go, but Mina wasn't having any of it, "Leave. Me. Alone!"

He watched her retreating figure, and tried to swallow the knot of emotion that had built up in his throat. He'd overstepped the mark this time. And she was never going to forgive him.

Not that he cared for her anyway.

When he got back to the DG he busied himself with homework, anything to drown out and forget his emotions. Bottling. Normally, this technique worked and seemed to calm him down at least temporarily but this time, he found himself hearing Mina's words ring hard inside his head. She was right, as always.

 _He wouldn't understand._

He was not the understanding type. And interrogation was not the way to find out Mina's thoughts. He had to play nice.

* * *

She stared blankly at her messy markings. Her numbers didn't make sense, and everything started to blur before her eyes. Then came the doubt, the voice that stated she wasn't designed for regular schoolwork, good grades and a career. She was stupid, stupid, stupid..

"Mina! I've got your dinner.." Mike shouted from outside her door. She just about held herself together to open the door, snatch the plate and return to her world of self-pity. Then came another knock.

"What!" she exclaimed, angrily, as Ryan peeked through the door.

"Mike.. he's worried about you; apparently you haven't told anyone about your first day.." Ryan stated monotonously, covering up his own anger.

"I'm fine" she stated bluntly.

"I'll go tell him that then.." Ryan muttered ushering himself quickly out the door.

"Wait," the words left her lips before she could stop herself. He looked at her confused; and then only she realised how much she'd hurt him.

"Sorry, um, if I came on a bit.. I didn't mean to.." she sighed, realising how rubbish she was at apologies.

"It's fine, you were right anyway.."

"About what?"

"Being creepy, understanding you. It's fine, I don't care.." he said quietly, gulping down the emotion.

"But I do," Mina stated gazing up at him, "And.. you do understand me, I was just scared to admit it.."

"Why?" Ryan asked pleadingly.

Mina trembled but composed herself, "In case something bad happened"

A hollow silence resounded within her room, but she cleared her throat.

"But you understand algebra right? So.. help me?" she replied a little too cheerily.

As they worked through the night on her homework, Ryan found himself gazing at Mina fondly, feeling somewhat protective of her.

One thing was for sure, whatever had happened in her past - was nothing short of ugly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before...**

The first time she realised the truth. The world was evil.

 _She was running. Running like the wind, gasping for breath yet her small, chubby legs did not seem to cover much distance despite their effort. The child turned a corner and instinct forced herself into a tiny gap in the fence._

 _Clamping a hand over her mouth, she held her breath steadily. Not even a hiss..._

 _"Oi! you little squirt, just you wait!"_

 _"Deano leave 'er to me! Go on, back to base.."_

 _It was him._

 _Footsteps grudgingly receded away into the distance, and she held her nerve as she awaited his call._

 _"Titch.. I know you're there," he murmured, as the hairs rose on her neck, "You know, I'm really sorry about hurting you back there. I might be an adult, but adults make mistakes. Please come home.."_

 _The young girl closed her eyes in exhaustion. She was clever, far more mature than the others. She wasn't about to make the same mistake twice._

 _"You remember how I took you in.." he sat down and leaned against the fence, "you were just a baby, could barely speak. I taught you English, your times tables, right from wrong.. Titch, I might not be your dad by blood, but to me, you're my daughter. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. It's a bad world out there.."_

 _He'd tried to use her. A clever girl like her, could make a living if she'd suck up to older men, "'ave a cuddle with 'em". She'd been unwilling, and he'd lashed out. A bruise across her unblemished face. A small cut from his metal ring._

 _That wasn't living. That was pain._

 _A tear escaped down her face. She wiped it away harshly. Ben had been like a dad to her. He'd done good, but now she had to be independent. Make her own decisions. Her own getaway._

 _She slipped off her shoes gently and walked barefoot down the alleyway; as his voice faded away into the distance. She'd heard enough._

 _Titch grew up._

* * *

 **Now**

"Could you walk any slower?" Jody complained as she and Mina glanced over their shoulders at Tyler and Ryan trailing behind.

A school field trip for those taking Geography. And despite Mina's new friendships at school, the Dumping Ground gang tended to stick together during camping trips like these.

And now they were trekking through some random wood next to a stream looking for varying signs of wildlife. Mina had been intent on completing her coursework well, and she was enjoying Geography immensely - the nature and greenery brought out a certain glow in her and amazement at the wonders of Earth's creations.

Ryan found the fascinating cow dung on his shoes pretty shit. No pun intended.

"My feet ache, can we sit down?" Ryan moaned finding a log stool and collapsing backwards into it. _What was the point of any of this?_

"We can sit down when we get to camp! Come on, we've only got a few more boxes left to tick.." Mina encouraged much to his dismay.

"Can you stop being so happy, it's making me sick.." he retorted in disgust.

"Well someone's got to. No one wants to hear your voice of doom anyway!" she stated clearly, before marching off. _That girl had stamina._

"Yeah the sooner we get to camp, the sooner we finish this thing.." Tyler added before helping Ryan up, "Come on.."

Once they'd finally made it back, Mina skilfully set up both the tents before hurrying off to give in her notes to the teacher.

"Someone's had some experience in camping before.." Tyler noted as the three of them sat by the fire munching on toasted marshmallows.

"Well, if she's lived on the streets - she's probably had to learn.." Jody added.

"Why won't she tell us about her life before..?" Ryan wondered aloud, "I mean, what does she have to hide?"

"Oh.. come on, she's probably not comfortable with telling us anything.." Tyler groaned chucking his twig away.

"Yeah but.. it's been 6 months, and she's done nothing bad - always the golden child, sucking up to everyone.."

"Like you, you mean?" Jody added pointedly, "Well, until you sent Mike.."

"Yeah okay! But she's.. she's up to something, I'm telling you!" Ryan insisted.

Jody and Tyler shared a look.

"What?"

"You've been banging on about her since she came here. I mean that's a bit weird.. even for you.." Jody trailed.

"Has someone melted the ice off your heart Ryan..?" Tyler teased before bursting out laughing with Jody.

Ryan threw his twig into the fire annoyed.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Mina asked lightly, before plonking herself next to Ryan.

Jody and Tyler smothered their giggles behind their hands, waiting on Ryan's reaction. He wished it was the fire that flamed his cheeks.

"What..?" she asked, confused.

"Knickers..!" Jody hissed out before collapsing into another fit of hysteria. Ryan stomped off to his tent in anger; none of them believed him about his theory. Little Miss Innocent would pay...

* * *

"Jody! Wake up!"

"Huh..."

"Come! Look!"

"Mina, seriously what time is it?" Jody groaned, wiping the dust off her eyes.

"Look!"

They both stared out at the sunrise, the golden sun illuminating the tents around it. A few birds twittered away cheerily- the world's natural wake up call. They sat like that for a few seconds, before Jody muttered, "You're loony" and collapsed back into her sleeping bag.

Mina cast a withering look at the snoring figure behind her. Nature was underappreciated.

* * *

She continued gazing out the window, as the class piled into the coach.

"Can I sit here?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Yeah.." Mina answered, before placing her bags under the seat in front of her.

The ride home was awkward, to say the least. Ryan had eventually given up on waiting for a conversation to strike and had slipped his earphones in, while Mina adamantly stared at the blurry world outside.

At last he spoke.

"About yesterday.."

"Oh, don't worry Jody explained.." Mina replied hastily.

"Oh right.." he added, "Well, she was just joking, none of what she said was true.. I don't feel anything for you so, uh, yeah.." _Clumsy_

Mina turned to him confused, "She told me that you'd had a really traumatic camping trip when you were little.."

 _Great._

"What's all this about _feelings.._?" she asked curiously, "Oh.. do you like..."

"No!"

She allowed a small smile before exclaiming, "Well you should've told me.. oh! That's why you kept stalking me and my friends at school.. you were jealous!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself, as if I'd like some Geography nerd.."

"But I'm not your regular nerd though am I?" she sang quietly.

"No, you're up to something.." Ryan hissed at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah.. trying to fit in, do good at school.."

"No, you're hiding something.."

"Well maybe I have reasons for that! Maybe I've had a pretty shit life, that I don't want to relive by spilling out a massive sob story to you!" she hissed harshly, before ducking her head seemingly upset.

Except Ryan wasn't fooled.

"You've been trying to blend into society, so you don't bump into the wrong guys. The guys that are after you. I'm guessing it's got something to do with the money you donated. But I don't know why.. I mean you won it fair and square.. or maybe.."

Mina's face grew pale in horror. Genuine horror.

"Stop.." she suddenly stated at a loss for words before staring at him bewildered, "How did you.."

"I know you.." Ryan added, "I have since the moment I met you. That's why I don't trust you.. because you're running from something. Something big.."

"I can't tell you" she whispered to him honestly, "I can't risk it.."

"I can help.. I want to.."

"Ryan.. please. I just want a normal life, is that too much to ask? I know you want to blackmail some scum but this ain't what you think it is. It's better if you just forget and move on.." she explained.

"Why?"

She paused before smiling emotionless, "Those who scavenge will never escape..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, who wants some more bacon!" Mike asked cheerfully.

"Me!"

Mina picked at her food distastefully. What Ryan had said on the coach journey back, had startled her. How could someone just figure everything out, when not a single word or clue had passed her lips?

 _And why was she letting it happen?_

She chewed slowly pondering about what she should do. She wasn't safe here.

Only the other day, she'd spotted someone eyeing her as she walked home from school with the rest of the gang. She didn't recognise the figure but it had made her shudder in fear. She'd betrayed them.

Used them and left them.

And for that she would pay. Eventually.

The only thing for it was to leave. Leave the Dumping Ground, find a new home.

Except, the longer she remained in this house of love, the more reluctant she became to follow her moral sense.

* * *

 _Lesson one: Don't trust men_

 _Aged eight, she found herself in the protection of a teenager. Danielle._

 _The two had met in the park, while Titch was sat on the swings feeling sorry for herself. Fifteen-year-old Danielle, strolled by with a buggy and a toddler clutching her hand. The teenager had noticed Titch's dishevelled state and couldn't resist taking pity on her._

 _"Why don't you come home with me, and clean yourself up?"_

 _Offer accepted._

 _After a long bath and a few slices of toast, Danielle had asked about what happened and Titch explained everything: about the bad men, the way they'd hurt her._

 _Danielle couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. Such startling green eyes._

 _"I promise, that no harm will ever come to you again. Not while you're with me"_

 _For the first time in three weeks, Titch felt loved. There was always going to be hope at the end of the tunnel..._

* * *

He didn't even bother knocking.

"Mina, I need to talk to you.." he began, trying not to panic.

"I thought I told you to drop it!" Mina stated in annoyance, as she knelt under her bed trying to find her shoes.

He rolled his eyes, what was the point of looking out for someone if they kept rejecting your help anyway?

"Oh well, I just thought you should know that your stalker is standing outside.." he commented before leaving her to her search. A hand pulled him back in. He found himself staring into her wide, brown eyes.

"You're joking.." she whispered, under her breath.

"Nope.." he smirked, showing her the mugshot of the hooded figure on his phone, "Well, good luck dealing with that.."

He swivelled around to go but the door slammed shut before him. Mina plastered herself against the door, staring him dead in the eyes.

"You still wanna help?" she snapped at him, "That's what you get for sticking your nose in other people's business. We're sorting this, whether you like it or not.."

Ryan sighed and shrugged, "Tough, I've got things to do..."

Mina paused her ramble. She eyed Ryan with suspicion.

"What things..?"

"You know, homework, helping May-Li in the garden.."

"You hate gardening.."

"I'm sure you'll work it out on your own.." Ryan sighed dramatically again, looking pointedly at his feet.

Mina crossed her arms in frustration. A few days ago, Ryan was so eager to get involved. What had changed? She advanced towards him, poking a finger to his chest.

"If you wanted me to beg, you should have just said.." her voice cut off at a squeak as Ryan held her towards him by her elbows.

His eyes met hers, and for a moment Mina forgot all of time and space. She was trying extremely hard to breathe, but his eyes held her captive.

 _Beg._

".. you need to play this tactically. He wants you to come out and start a fight. But what's the point of that, if you don't want to be found out?" Ryan explained, as Mina finally focussed on what he was saying.

"So you're saying I should just leave it? I'm not leaving you all in danger.." Mina replied quickly.

"No.. you just need to plan this. Like chess. Figure out your next move then wait for his. He's been stalking you for weeks, so I don't think he's planning on giving up any time soon.." Ryan pondered, "But I'm not getting involved".

Mina saw the resolve in his face. It was very peculiar. She'd expected his curiosity to get the better of him, but he seemed to be holding back.

"Ok," she finally concluded, "I'll sort it. By myself.."

And with that she left to do some research, ignoring the disappointment she felt. He was a coward.

* * *

He flicked through the TV channels lazily before settling on a game show. He was stubborn, he knew that. But perhaps he was a little afraid too.

Not afraid of facing stalkers, he'd done worse than that.

But afraid of her. Well, to be more precise his feelings for her.

That had to end. If anything, crushes made you weak. Made you vulnerable. He'd seen first hand what Tee and Carmen had gone through with their crushes. The rejection, the hurt.

The loss of hope.

It was better if he stopped thinking about Mina like that. To her, this 'flirting' was a game. All she cared about was guarding her secret. He'd been too curious about her, and as much as he _hated_ to admit it, Tyler was right. He was getting a little obsessed.

Time to back off.

Sliding his hand into his bowl of popcorn, he was surprised to find Chloe's hand also stuck in there. She was staring at him.

"What have I done now?" he asked annoyed, snatching the bowl away from her and chomping loudly. Could people not just leave him be?

Chloe blinked in confusion, "You're acting really strange.. you've eaten half the snacks from the kitchen.."

"So.. I'm just a growing boy!" Ryan tried to say, but with the food in his mouth it came out as a bunch of gibberish.

Candi-Rose looked up from her magazine, "It says here that binge-eating is a symptom of break-ups..."

Ryan raised his eyebrows and scoffed, "You believe in that crap? Get a life.."

Candi-Rose narrowed her eyes, "And I thought you were getting nicer.. come on, Chloe!"

As they rose to leave, they gasped as Mina came in through the door. She was wearing a very tight, form-fitting purple dress, with her hair and bangs framing her face.

"Uh sorry guys, I need to get my phone.." she muttered quickly ducking in front of the telly and grabbing her belongings. She was stressed. Very stressed. Her eyes latched onto Ryan's, as he tried and failed to look indifferent.

His heart almost leapt into his throat but he forced it back down. She was just a girl. Pretty. But bad. Bad for him.

"Are you going to a party?" Candi-Rose gushed, "Omg, I love your make-up. You have to teach me!"

Mina averted her gaze from Ryan.

"I'll see you guys later, yeah?"

* * *

 _Six months of bliss._

 _Danielle looked after them all with the grace of a ballerina and the love of a mother. Each day, as she stroked her lashes with mascara and painted her lips, Titch copied the movements with her crayons - noting how strong Danielle looked. How beautiful she was._

 _She let Titch hop around in her heels, and wear her tight shirts. She giggled with Titch about their many shared jokes, and Titch felt like she was on Cloud Nine._

 _Love was a powerful thing. She'd treasure it forever._

 _Danielle was still a teenager. Every day, she'd have to leave the kids in Titch's hands, but she didn't mind. It was a struggle to look after them, but Titch would step up to the plate. Show Danielle that she was more than just a kid, she was responsible and mature._

 _She was powerful._

 _And it worked; every day when Danielle came back from school she'd kiss the top of Titch's head._

 _"My Angel, my sweet Angel.."_

 _So that's who she became._

 _Whenever Danielle brought home a new boyfriend, she would dutifully stay out of the way and look after the kids. In return, she'd get a pat on the head. What an angel!_

 _Whenever Danielle's alcoholic mother stumbled home drunk and Danielle would have to care for her, Angel kept the house running._

 _Washing clothes, cleaning plates, making sandwiches, sweeping floors... Angel did all._

 _Then one day something changed._

 _Danielle came home, and her face fell. Her mascara was smudged, lipstick vanished. She was broken._

 _Of course, Angel came running. Holding out a blanket, making and carefully balancing a cup of tea towards her loved one. The house was eerily silent._

 _Danielle ran a brush through Angel's hair gently, pressing kisses all over her head. Something was wrong._

 _"Angel, I don't know how to say this but.. I can't keep you here.."_ _she whispered as her voice broke._

 _Angel turned around blinking innocently, "Why? Did I do something wrong?"_

 _Danielle chuckled sadly at her innocence, "No, of course not! It's just, well I'm still a child myself. I can't keep making you look after the kids while I go to school. You deserve better than this. You deserve to have a normal life.."_

 _"I like helping!" Angel protested._

 _"People will think I'm using you as a slave. The social will come and take you away, and who knows what then?" Danielle explained sadly, "I want to give you a better life, and I know a family that will love you the way I do.."_

* * *

Oozing with confidence.

 _Strut, strut, strut_

She sashayed along the pavement, fully aware of the cold and dug her hands into her small jacket. _Maybe she was overdoing it._

Her phone rang.

Perfect.

She pretended to fumble for it in her jacket before answering.

"Hello... yeah I'm coming. Is Shanice there?... Oh right, should I bring some drinks then?... Echo Falls?... Yeah sounds lit.. ok bye!"

End of call.

Mina sighed, before hurrying along. She didn't need to entice him - he was already right behind her.

As soon as she left the off-license, he was on her like a cat pulling her away into the alleyway, a hand over her mouth muffling her screams.

"You thought you could steal from us? And use the money for what? Parties! Never thought you were such a fucking hoe!" Kush shouted as his hand clamped around her neck.

Shit. This wasn't meant to happen.

"I didn't.." she choked out, tears streaming down her face.

"But worst of all you ditched me and left! Was that all a lie too? Bitch, talk to me.." he cursed angrily as Mina was finally released from his hold. She was seeing stars, and her neck was sore to the touch and rough to the core.

At this moment, Mina realised how a few seconds could change your life. How quickly she could go from alive to dead. But words could make all the difference.

"I.. I don't know Kush! I.." she stammered, pleadingly trying to appear weak, "It just happened so fast, I had the money in my hands... and I thought... I thought if I swap it, then maybe I could find Dad..."

Her mascara was running down her face now.

"It was stupid, I know that now..." she sobbed, collapsing onto her knees, urging her body to shake.

Kush lifted up her chin gently. His stormy grey eyes bore into hers. So beautiful yet so troubled.

"Don't cry.. you were taught better.." he hushed as he swept the tears off her face. Mina caught her breath.

"I got mugged," she burst out. Kush stood up sharply and paced.

"I was so... so caught up over what I'd done that I didn't realise and... So I didn't go back. I just walked and walked then the social found me. I was so ashamed... Kush, I'm a fucking mess! Even now with this party, I just get drunk and..."

His shadow loomed over hers, and he held her hands in his ginormous ones.

"Priya, you betrayed us. But, if all you wanted was to find your dad then you should've said.."

Mina scoffed, "Like Rohan would have time for that. All he cares about is getting the gear. It's too much pressure.."

"Then I'll speak to him," Kush comforted, "The gang's gone downhill now, but when that all blows over... maybe you can come back. Apologise..."

Mina nodded obediently before swallowing nervously.

Kush noted this, "What is it?"

She gazed into his eyes, trying to lose herself in them. All her research had led up to this moment. If her conclusions were right, this could go perfectly. If not...

"I missed you.." she whimpered before ducking her head somewhat coyly.

Kush chuckled, "I missed you too, shortcake.."

And with that his lips crashed into hers, as she felt the relief flood over her. Victory was sweet yet well-fought. She deepened this kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck trying to seem desperate for him, as her other hand skilfully swiped the small scrap of white paper from his back pocket.

Kush's hands were roaming up and down her thighs and despite her reluctantance, she was hoisted up against the back of a garage as they melded into one another. She let herself make-out with him for around 5 minutes before parting away from him slowly, flushed and out of breath.

He whispered into her ear, the proximity making the hairs rise on her neck, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.."

She shuddered in horror but he mistook her reaction for pleasure. Meeting his eyes, she let out a small smile. He caught the redness on her neck.

"Sorry about hurting you before... maybe I can kiss it better.." he smirked, but Mina quickly put a finger to his lips.

"It's still a little sore.. but I get why you did it. And I'm sorry. Truly, I am.." she replied honestly. Kush might have been a bad guy, but Mina never wanted to lead him on like this.

But desperate times call for desperate measures.

Kush backed away a little, checking his phone, "Jamal's doing a swap and he needs me to help him out. I won't tell Rohan that I saw you. I guess you've got school to worry about now.."

Mina nodded, "It's going alright. A bit hard.."

"You always were so bright. A little education never hurt nobody.." Kush grinned, "Maybe after your exams we could catch up.."

"I'd like that.." Mina replied a little too eager.

His phone chimed again.

"Priya, I have to go. But I'll see you soon. When this all blows over.."

His footsteps carried themselves away into the distance. Mina steadied herself and left the alleyway, making her way to Shanice's house with the bottle in her hand. She had to keep up appearances, even if Kush had seemed to fall for her lie.

She was lucky that she'd read him correctly.

If not, who knows what would have happened?

* * *

Ryan waited in the corner, a red cup in his hand. A drunken Shanice leaned into him as she snapped yet another selfie. He pushed her away.

"Fuck you.." she slurred, as she and her giggly friends went out into the garden to join the others.

Where was she? As soon as Mina had left the house, suspicion and guilt consumed Ryan.

Going to a party while you had a stalker was a pretty daft idea by all accounts and as the hours flew by, Ryan felt more and more scared. What had happened to her? He tried to drown out the music; trashy nonsense, that didn't make any sense. He heard laughter and a few cheers outside.

"Mina! Babes, didcha bring the drinks?!" a voice squealed from the garden.

His body ran towards her, without him even realising and there she was grinning like a cat, posing with the others for pictures. Just an average party girl. Her eyes caught his through the window, and they comically widened.

Eyes rapt with fury, she stormed towards the house. Towards him.

Oh no.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You weren't even invited!" she spat out viciously.

"Well last time I checked, it doesn't take two hours to come to a party that's only a couple roads away!" he hissed.

She tensed, and for the first time Ryan looked at her. Really looked at her.

Her neck was red and bruised, her mascara smudged, lipstick almost vanished. Her dress had risen, her cleavage on show and her heels were blistered as she held her shoes in one hand.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked concerned.

"You told me to deal with it, so I did.." she accused sternly, but her voice wavered. Her lips were swollen.

"Did he touch you..?" Ryan whispered so low, that no one would have heard it over the music.

She lifted her chin and stated, "I let him.."

He felt his whole world spinning before his eyes. He knew Mina was good at making guys feel special, but this was a whole new level. She'd sacrificed her own feelings, to please someone else.

And it was all because Ryan told her to go help herself.

Despite not having anything to drink, he threw up there and then.

He was sick.


	9. Chapter 9

He could barely look himself in the mirror.

He barely touched his food, spent his days gazing out of his window and even sleeping was an impossible task. He needed help, but even thinking about himself seemed so selfish. Not when Mina had sacrificed so much.

Just so she could keep having her normal life.

"Ryan..?"

He reluctantly drew his eyes away from the window and turned to face Chloe. Her face was full of concern.

"Are you okay?"

Ryan hesitated before forcing himself to shrug, "What's it to you?"

She shook her head before entering his room, closing the door behind her.

"We might have our differences, but you're still my brother. I know something's up, so just tell me..?!"

Ryan was surprised at his sister's pleading tone, but he sat down nevertheless. He struggled to find the words to explain.

"Has it got anything to do with Mina, by any chance?" she asked quietly.

Ryan head's snapped towards her in surprise, "How.. how..?"

Chloe smiled, "I know you two are fairly close. And I saw her go into your room last week..."

Ryan's face reddened, "It's not what you think.. we're not.."

"You're not what..?" Chloe asked confused, until she realised what Ryan was referring to, "Oh! I didn't... you aren't are you?"

"No!" Ryan exclaimed, before hiding his tomato-red face in his hands.

Chloe chuckled before taking Ryan's hands in hers, "Whatever it is... please don't blame yourself. I mean all of this.. it's typical Guilty Ryan behaviour! You just have to man up and face the consequences. Or tell someone how you feel!"

Chloe grinned and her face took on the sunlight streaming in through the gap in the curtains. For a second, he saw a glimmer of white streak through Chloe's hair but she turned her head and Chloe's beaming face came into view. The soft features; the brown eyes and rosy cheeks. He always knew there was a resemblance but he hadn't realised how much. How expressions can distort one's visions immediately.

"You look just like her.." Ryan suddenly spoke.

"Who?"

"Mum..." he muttered, eyes beginning to water. Ryan blinked back the tears hastily.

Chloe stared at him for a long time, "Where's all this coming from?"

Ryan shook his head, "You should leave. I have some work I need to do.."

"Ryan..?"

"Please go.."

* * *

"5-4! Oh this is getting tense now..." Tyler stated before doing a mini drum-roll on the side of the pool table.

Mina snatched the stick out of Jody's hands and leaned forward keeping her stick steady and angling it just perfectly. As she drew back to take the shot, her phone chimed and she hit the ball off balance. She groaned in frustration as Jody high-fived Tyler. This was the fifth game, Mina just wanted to win once!

Sighing, she checked her phone. Then promptly put it away.

"You not going to answer that?" Jody frowned.

"I'll do it later. One more game.." Mina resolved quickly.

"Your phone's been going off all day! Why don't you just answer it?" Tyler asked.

Mina looked away pointedly and sighed. Kush had been texting her non-stop, and she was at a loss of what to do. I mean, she knew he liked her. She just didn't realise how much...

"Only one way to find out!" Jody exclaimed before grabbing Mina's phone.

"Hey! That's..."

Jody's eyes widened in shock before handing the phone back to Mina.

"That was... very detailed..." she admitted, before staring at Mina in a new light.

"It's not serious. At all..." Mina quickly informed her, thanking the gods that she hadn't saved his name in her phone.

"Then tell him!" Jody exclaimed.

"Like you're the expert on boys now!" Mina fought back, glancing at Tyler before realising what she'd said, "Jodes... I didn't mean..."

"Just save it..." she muttered before storming off.

Mina closed her eyes and sighed. Kush was getting to her, and now she was making everyone else angry. She had to put it right. Ryan, Jody, who else was going to get hurt before she did anything?

"What just...?" Tyler approached her in confusion.

Mina shook her head, "Just forget I said anything..."

* * *

 _Money could change everything._

 _Angel had only moved across the street, but she was in a house that was very different. The halls were carpeted, the lights had chandeliers and the house smelt of cinnamon and spice and all things nice._

 _She felt overwhelmed._

 _All these things: television, sofa, fridge, computer and even the fancy cutlery. She didn't know what to do or how to feel when all of the things she used to yearn for, had been handed to her on a silver plate._

 _She was introduced to her new guardians. Zainab and Samir. A newly-wedded couple that couldn't have a child. Angel was the perfect fit._

 _A lot changed in those first few weeks. The couple gave Angel a new name, Kaneez (after Zainab's grandmother), and began taking her to the mosque and teaching her about Islam. Kaneez started attending school, struggling to fit in at first as she was unused to the children but she soon began to enjoy herself. Even if she didn't find many friends._ _She received new clothes, ate new food and even got a new, red bicycle. Kaneez found herself loving her new parents more and more each day._

 _Then after the first month, Kaneez met the family. And what a big family it was. She found herself hugged and kissed by so many aunties and uncles, she couldn't count. Her eyes were opened to all the Pakistani traditions and dancing, and she was introduced to all her cousins who made her feel at home._

 _"It's not weird that we haven't met you... I still have cousins that I never knew existed!" exclaimed Fatima, who was a little older than Kaneez. Kaneez was truly enjoying life, for the first time in ages. But there was one problem._

 _Despite the welcome of her family, Kaneez still felt an indifference from Samir's mother who she knew as Dadee._ _Dadee didn't embrace her like the other relatives. She would simply peer down at Kaneez through her spectacles before turning away and muttering in Urdu. Kaneez didn't understand. What had she done wrong?_

 _"Mum doesn't think she's a part of the family. I mean, I think of her as my daughter!" Samir cried, in the room next door._

 _"It's okay... she'll come round..." Zainab comforted._

 _Kaneez wasn't so sure._

* * *

Mina wasn't sure what to do. She'd knocked on Jody's door, only to find that she wasn't there. Or anywhere, for that matter. Had Mina really upset her that much?

Pacing in the garden, Mina caught a glimpse of movement in the bushes. Frowning she walked towards the trees, and followed a small path that she'd never walked through before. As the path came to a halt, she found Jody curled up on a bench that was shrouded with leaves, gazing into the distance.

"Is it weird that I've only just discovered this place?" Mina chuckled, as Jody sighed and looked away.

Mina sat down beside her apologetically.

"I really didn't mean to snap... I guess this guy's just been really frustrating and I took that out on you, so I'm sorry..." Mina finished, noting how she'd become better at apologising.

Jody glanced at her, "Does Tyler...?"

"He doesn't know.." Mina replied quickly, as Jody breathed out a sigh of relief. Jody had admitted to Mina a few days ago, about how she felt about Tyler. Ever since, Candi-Rose started shipping Tyler and her, Jody had been confused about how she felt.

Then she wondered that maybe she did like him more than just friends. But she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Tyler.

Mina turned to her suddenly, "Maybe you should tell him how you feel? Not right now, but when you're sure you like him. You never know, he might feel the same way.."

"Or he might freak out!" Jody exclaimed, "I'm not even sure I know how I feel. But maybe I should stop pretending. He knows something's up anyway.."

Mina wrapped her arm around Jody and pulled her closer. The two had become closer, often hanging out at school as well as home. Of course, Mina still had her friends but they couldn't relate to her life in care like Jody and Tyler could.

"Maybe you should stop pretending too..." Jody mumbled looking up at Mina, "This guy... whoever he is, you shouldn't waste his time..."

Mina sighed, "It's not that simple..."

"If you don't like him then...!"

"That's the thing! I don't know..." Mina exclaimed, and however much she wanted to believe that she was lying, she was telling the truth. Once upon a time, she liked Kush. And she'd never truly gotten over it.

* * *

 _When Kaneez was 9 years old, she asked her parents a question._

 _"How did you get married?"_

 _Zainab almost spluttered from her mug of tea, whilst Samir looked up from his newspaper._

 _"What brought this on?" he asked laughing awkwardly._

 _Kaneez shrugged, "We're doing a project about family at school..."_

 _Zainab and Samir came and sat down on either side of her, clasping her hands lovingly._

 _"I met Samir through a friend of mine. And then we got talking and decided that we wanted to get married..." Zainab quickly concluded._

 _Kaneez sighed exaggeratedly, "That's boring! Don't you have an epic love story? Like in the Bollywood films..."_

 _Samir and Zainab looked at each other for a long time, debating silently with each other. Then Samir took Kaneez' hands and told her the truth..._

 _Once upon a time, Samir was a teenager living in a Muslim household. His parents were very religious, and he thought he was too. He enjoyed going to the mosque and he felt a strong connection to Allah._ _Then one day, Samir realised something._

 _While his friends at school tried to impress the girls, Samir found his gaze looking the other way. He found himself pining after boys instead of girls, feeling ashamed for even thinking like that. Yet as time went on, Samir realised it wasn't just a phase. He was gay. But he couldn't tell his parents._

 _His mother had always looked down upon homosexuality. And his father wasn't around to vouch his opinion. So Samir never came out to his parents, and instead decided to keep his relationships a secret. That was until his mother pressured him to find a wife. For what would relatives say if Samir never got married!_

 _His cousin, Amira decided to help. She introduced him to Zainab, who was also a homosexual and the two struck an agreement that they would marry each other so that they would be able to continue living as themselves._

 _And that's where Kaneez fitted into the equation. For it wasn't true that they couldn't have children. They didn't want children, not with each other._

 _Young Kaneez was very much conflicted after hearing the truth. She needed some time to understand and so she allowed herself to reflect on what really happened. She had many questions, of course, but she could see that both her parents loved her. Unconditionally. And that's all that mattered._

 _Later, as Kaneez presented her project to the class, she realised that despite the fact that it was all lies, she cared about her parents more than anyone in the world. For they had tried to make good from a bad situation. And it worked._

 _However, she still didn't understand why Dadee couldn't accept her son's sexuality. Why he'd been forced to lie and scheme so that he could keep his family close to him. If Kaneez knew one thing, that wasn't what family was about._

* * *

He was running on adrenaline. Ryan hadn't left his room all day, left his plates virtually untouched and the only thing keeping him going was the music blaring through his headphones. It was amazing how much work he'd got done without any distractions.

Until some idiot decided to blind him.

"What the...?" he moaned, squinting into the light. The darkness that had kept him company, had vanished.

Once he blinked out the spots in his eyes, he swivelled to find Mina glaring at him with the wrath of a thousand, angry Satans.

"Why aren't you listening to anyone?! May-Li said that you hardly touched your food and Mike has asked you like a million times to come out of your room! So we're gonna do this the hard way, you either come with me right now or I get everyone to come here. Okay?!"

 _Bloody hell. She was pissed._

"Okay _Mum_ ," Ryan replied sarcastically before turning back around. He would love to see Mina try and get the others to care about him. As he lifted his pen once again, Mina swivelled him back round grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I'm not your Mum! I just want to help!"

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Then close the door on your way out.."

Mina sighed and turned to leave and Ryan watched on surprised at how little effort that had taken. She shut the door and turned to face him.

"Let's talk about Saturday night..." she decided, folding her arms. Mina didn't want to have this conversation with Ryan either, but she wasn't stupid. He was beating himself up over what happened, and she needed to remind him that it wasn't his fault.

Ryan finally rose from his chair, back cracking with the effort. He licked his lips and tried to form the words to apologise.

"Listen I'm sor…"

"I liked him," Mina interrupted, "Like obsessed over him. It was stupid, I know, but he was the first guy to truly prove himself to me. Look out for me. And he isn't bad at heart, but... his gang... well, that kind of changes things. And I realised that maybe he wasn't as good a guy as I thought he was. And I took a risk, because I wasn't sure how he felt about me but... it paid off. I got what I wanted, and now I can properly sort things out! So win-win right...?"

Ryan closed his mouth like a fish. So perhaps she maybe still had feelings for this guy, but that still didn't justify what she did.

"You could have been really hurt. I mean, what if things escalated...?"

"I wouldn't let that happen!" Mina argued back, but Ryan caught a glimpse of fear in her eyes. His own eyes dropped to the floor, debating what to do. This wasn't a normal gang, if Mina had to charm her way to reap the rewards.

What girl would willingly let herself get defeated so that she could manipulate her way to freedom?

 _A desperate one._

* * *

A few days later, Mina came striding into the living room and switched off the telly that Ryan was watching. He'd made progress, and had started to interact with the others again. Even if it was minimal.

Still, it was progress for Ryan.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Mina asked excitedly, clapping her hands together. Joseph spat out his juice over the twins, who shrieked in annoyance. The DG turned to Ryan, whose jaw had dropped to the centre of the Earth.

"...No!" he eventually concluded, forcing his features into his classic 'annoyed' look.

Mina rolled her eyes, "Come on, just for a week or so... this loser needs to get the message and back off!"

Ryan noticed the phone in Mina's hands and realised she was talking about the guy she'd kissed.

"Then tell him to back off..." Jody stated the obvious as Mina shook her head.

"It's complicated, alright! Ryan, please just do this one thing for me..." Mina pleaded, before dropping to her knees. _Man, when did she get so desperate?_

"Ask someone else!" Ryan exclaimed, grabbing the remote back off her, "Ask... Tyler"

Mina faced Tyler and noted him squirming under her scrutiny. Kush would believe Mina with Tyler, but then she remembered Jody's own problems. She wasn't about to add to them.

"Ask Alex!" Tyler protested, as Mina hesitated.

She sighed and turned to Alex as he glared openly at her.

"Ask me and you're dead.."

Lovely.

"Ryan..." Mina tried one last time.

"No!" he exclaimed, before asking cryptically, "Besides, aren't you meant to keep this guy on your side..?"

"Even I have my limits..." Mina shuddered, before discreetly showing Ryan the latest photo that Kush had sent her. It was gross. Who knew Kush was such a fuckboy?

Ryan yelped and flung the phone back at Mina as everyone watched on confused and yet very much amused. Ryan realised how Mina couldn't simply block Kush or air his messages. She needed to keep up the pretence.

"He'll realise you betrayed him.." Ryan explained.

"He'll realise that I'm attractive and guys hit on me all the time! Then he'll have to up his game..." Mina replied confidently.

Ryan scoffed, "Like anyone would believe me hitting on you!"

"I would.." Chloe muttered, a little too loudly for everyone's ears, "Sorry.."

"Ryan please!" Mina begged, "I'll do all your chores for a week..."

Ryan narrowed his eyes calculating, "Do all my chores for _two_ weeks, give me your screen hours and... be my personal slave for a week!"

"I ain't gonna be your...!" Mina began but changed her mind, "Alright, deal!"

She grinned mischievously, before skipping out of the room. Ryan had just agreed to be her boyfriend. Fake boyfriend. But it was going to be worth it, to see him embarrass himself all week.

"Ryan's got a girlfriend! Ryan's got a girlfriend!" Floss sang, as he flung a cushion at her face.

Switching the telly back on, Ryan sighed exasperatedly. What had he let himself into?


	10. Chapter 10

Ryan rubbed his eyes against his palms in exhaustion. Somehow, Mina had convinced him that Candi-Rose would be the best at giving him advice on how to act as her fake boyfriend.

Seriously. Candi-Rose?

He'd seriously downgraded from being the Dumping Ground's master manipulator. Now he was the simply the jest.

"Come on Ryan! Just smile, act like you're enjoying yourself!" Chloe exclaimed in exasperation as sipped his fake smoothie in his left hand, whilst clutching onto Mina's hand in his right. How could anyone enjoy this? His hand was getting clammy and it was starting to cramp.

Even Mina seemed a little bored.

"Listen, maybe it'll be better when we actually go out. Kush only needs to see us once! Then maybe he'll get the message..." she explained.

"So his name's Kush then?" Ryan replied, taking notice of Mina's slip. She looked taken aback but she quickly shrugged it off.

"Yeah... look, why don't we just go through the chat up lines once more, and then we'll go..." she said swiftly changing the subject.

"Forget the chat-up lines alright! Can we just get this over and done with?" Ryan exclaimed in annoyance as Tyler snorted from behind him. The whole Dumping Ground had been watching Candi-Rose try to manufacture this absurd plan and quite frankly, they were enjoying seeing Ryan get more pissed off by the second.

"Why don't we take a break?" Candi-Rose suggested, and in all honestly that was the most helpful advice she'd given all day.

* * *

He strode off to his room, and had just flicked open a magazine when Mina entered.

"Yeah?" he asked wondering what she wanted from him this time. Honestly, she'd been true to her promise and had done all his chores, but it still felt as though she was the one in control.

Mina handed him a piece of paper, "I swiped this from Kush..."

Ryan raised an eyebrow and looked at it curiously.

 _122A Thornton Lane, A.M. Singh. 12.00, 29th Nov. [150 pcks]_

"150 packs of what?" Ryan asked interested.

Mina sighed before dropping her voice, "Weed, coke, smack... you name it. Whoever this guy is, he gives them to dealers and bags the cash. But I don't what happens to the cash after that…"

Ryan looked upon Mina puzzled at her casual tone.

"Is this what you were doing before you came here...?" he asked warily, "Dealing drugs...?"

Mina squeezed her eyes shut, "No. I was helping the dealers. No one would suspect a little girl like me..."

Ryan looked away and started pacing. He had no idea what he'd gotten himself into. At worst he'd thought that Mina was just involved in a gang, but this was on a much bigger scale. She'd worked for dealers.

And these dealers were after her.

"Why would they want the chess money?" he asked after a while.

"I failed one of my tasks. They were pissed and... I told them I'd win them the money back through the tournament..." Mina replied exasperated, "They had to make it look like a real mugging, to keep my cover..."

"But you didn't give it to them. You gave it to this place..." Ryan said in disbelief.

Mina opened her eyes and turned to face him, her eyes full of conviction, "All I wanted was to get out of it all. To leave. But... I stayed here. And, now I can't outrun everything because they know. They know about me..."

Ryan still stared at her in anger, "And you got me involved. Did you even think about this place? What if your plan to take them down goes wrong? What then? You're so selfish!"

Mina looked at Ryan, trying to rein in her emotions, "I'm not being selfish! Listen, I did try to leave. Do you remember that? And maybe... I thought, maybe I deserved to live normally. Maybe I could go to school. Maybe I could have a family. A real family..."

A tear slid down her face as she wiped it away. Ryan could see her for who she was now, and his throat was still holding a lump of empathy that he didn't want to address. His head ached with this new knowledge.

"It's either that, or I leave this place. But I don't want to..." she said emotionally before clearing her throat, "If things get out of hand... then I will leave. You have my word..."

Ryan raked a hand through his hair, unsure of what to say or what to think. He knew she was in trouble, but this... it was too much for him.

"And you expect me to help... how exactly?" he asked. Mina smiled sadly.

"Listen, you don't have to be my fake boyfriend. It was just to get Kush to stop being so full on... but I can handle it. I've always been able to anyway..." she sighed, before leaving Ryan to his thoughts.

For once, Ryan had no idea what to do.

* * *

 _Aged 11, Kaneez found herself surrounding by weeping women in black. A funeral._ _She found herself standing in a graveyard, surrounding by strangers as two bodies were committed to the ground. She wasn't allowed to see._

 _After the burial, she was visited by many. Kissed by strangers as she stood numb and unaware. Unaware of the change around her, and the change that was yet to come._ _Dadee was the only face she seemed to be familiar with and yet she never received a word of comfort._

 _Her parents had died. Car accident._

 _Kaneez could never truly describe the feeling she was left with. Her heart was empty and despite her tears she found no comfort. They died and no one truly understood who they were. What they stood for._

 _Naturally she was taken under Dadee's care. She went to the mosque every week without fail, and her imam encouraged her to keep praying and keep a routine so she would be able to move on. She found herself, somewhat relieved of her loss but the lack of discussion about her parents only encouraged her to bury her hurt._

 _No one would help her anyway._

 _Dadee seemed to take a shine to her during this mournful period. She dressed Kaneez up in silk and jewels and took her to various functions where Kaneez socialised with new people. And some men._

 _Older men._

 _Kaneez didn't really seem to clock what was happening until Dadee came down the stairs one day, her face full of delight._

 _"You are going to get married! Taalib Moustafa is a very rich man, he can give you all the money you need for your clothes and food, you will be very happy..."_

 _Kaneez stood there in shock and rebellion, "Is this a joke? I'm 11! What about school?"_

 _Dadee's rejoice turned into hate and resent, "School? Ha! All a woman needs to know is how to cook and how to sew. And how to be a good wife..."_

 _"But... I don't want to get married!"_

 _"You will get married. Don't question your elders. We know what is best..."_

 _And so, when Kaneez was dressed up again and again and again... she found herself sinking into a hell she couldn't get out of. A hell where she had no family and was forced to marry against her will._

* * *

Kush was waiting for her around the corner when Mina finally snuck out to meet him. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, trying to disguise her repulsion.

"I've missed you so much, shortcake... you have no idea..." he began but Mina couldn't take it anymore.

"Not here! If my careworker finds out..."

They moved into a discrete side road, and he began to talk once again.

"The gang's been hell. Rohan's lost so many dealers, and now he's stressed about this meeting with the boss. I wish you were there to help me out, Priya…" Kush sighed, rubbing his head.

Mina shook her head somewhat pitifully, "I just need to let this blow over. Rohan's gonna kill me if he finds out..."

"Actually... " Kush began hesitantly before continuing, "He said he wouldn't totally kill you if you came back..."

Mina couldn't believe it, "You told him? After you promised Kush...!"

"I didn't tell him, I just suggested it... and he seems to be cool. I dunno, but it'd be great if you could come back... even Jamal misses ya!" he exclaimed desperately, as Mina tried to hold her nerve.

"I'd love to..." she lied, "But I really want to do well at school and stuff..."

"Rohan's got a degree... we could all chip in. But we really need you back...c'mon babes! Don't you hate living with those _goras?_ " Kush stated disgusted.

Mina could barely hold herself together, "What? They're good people! Better than I am anyway..."

"Exactly, you don't fit in there!"

"I don't care! I want an education. A legal one. Why don't you just fuck off and leave me alone?!" Mina blurted out, before realising what she'd said. Kush looked at her in disbelief.

"You've changed. I mean, what are you wearing? You look like a sket with those hoops, who you trying to be?" Kush scoffed, as Mina was at a loss for words. A tear rolled down her cheek, as she finally saw Kush for who he really was.

He was never a good person deep down. He'd just been nice to her, so he could impress her. He treated girls like shit. And yet she'd still hoped that the boy she fell in love with, was real.

"We're over!" Mina exclaimed before huffing off, as Kush watched her disappear off.

Mina continued to storm off until she saw Ryan standing outside Ashdene Ridge, his eyes searching for her. Mina froze, wondering how he'd noticed her disappear. She probably looked like a right state.

Ryan crossed the road and came to her side, "What happened?"

Mina shook her head, letting the last of her tears drop to the ground. He could see it clear now. She was hurting and he needed to do something.

Finding the courage, he gingerly opened his arms to her as she embraced him fiercely, her shoulders shaking with heartbreak and disappointment. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, ignoring his mind telling him to push her away as his shirt was becoming saturated with tears.

As she slowly stopped crying, Ryan looked up and noticed a figure in the distance. He knew who it was, even though he'd never seen the guy. An idea came to him, as his rage started to burn through.

This was the guy that had broken her heart. He needed to be taught a lesson.

He gently pressed a kiss to Mina's head before looking back at Kush. Even from this distance he could see his glare and Ryan tried to ignore the chills it gave him. There would be revenge, but at least Kush didn't hate Mina for running to Ryan.

Ryan smirked, wrapping his arms more tightly around Mina, as Kush finally turned to leave. Even if this hadn't been the plan exactly, he was sure that Mina would find a way to clear her name now.

Then came a cough. Oh, he was still hugging her.

Mina smiled quickly and awkwardly, "Um.. we should get back..."

"Uh yeah..." Ryan stammered back, before realising what she must have been thinking. He just kissed her head.

"Kush.. was there. You know when I... I was acting. You know the plan, to act as your fake boyfriend..." Ryan winced as his voice broke at the end of his rubbish explanation.

"Right! Yeah, no I didn't..." Mina replied in realisation, before feeling the awkwardness in the air, "I could do with a cuppa..."

"Me too..." Ryan sighed, as they both returned to the Dumping Ground exhausted by the events of the day.

* * *

 **(A/N): Updated at last! Sorry it took a bit long, school and that. I'm so glad to see so many of you reading this fic. Shoutout to Justice237 who is an amazing writer and I recommend 'A Spine-Tingling Tale' if anyone wants to read another Ryan fic. Also Linneagb has been reading my first fic 'Express Yourself' and I literally am so grateful for her kind reviews.**

 **Thank you to all of you that have commented and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_It was the day of her 12th birthday. A day when many children experience the feelings of joy, anticipation and satisfaction. Kaneez was trying her best not to shed a tear._

 _"Stop blinking beta, you are ruining Auntie's makeup. Stay still..." Dadee warned her, as Kaneez resisted the urge to scratch her nose. They had visited the pharmacy so Kaneez could get her ears and her nose pierced. For the big day._

 _Her wedding._

 _Her head felt heavy with all of the accessories, the veil was scratchy and she felt swamped inside the sari. They weren't designed for children._ _An ache throbbed inside her as she felt the heaviness of her future, the cage trapping her inside._

 _She would never go to school now. From this moment forth, her life was destined to be monotonous and exhausting. She would never live._

* * *

"Stop doing that it's making me dizzy..." Floss moaned, as Mina was jolted from her recollections.

"Doing what?"

"Twirling your fork around... and around... and around..." Floss emphasised, as Mina exchanged a frown with Ryan.

"Stop looking then!" she exclaimed in disbelief, as she stood up abruptly to put her plate away. These last few days had been eerily silent on the Kush front. Mina would have thought that Kush would've confronted her about their relationship by now, but nothing.

He didn't even care.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasha asked quietly once Mina had left.

"Boy problems..." Jody stated rolling her eyes, "I mean.. she should be happy that whatever Ryan did worked.."

"Err.. what did I do?" Ryan asked, looking up from his food.

The fact that Jody and Sasha were whispering about Mina annoyed him. It wasn't their business. He knew that right now Mina needed her space, even if he couldn't figure out what exactly had happened.

She seemed more on edge than ever. And frightened.

Jody smiled, "I don't know Ryan, you tell us. I mean how's that whole 'boyfriend' plan working out?"

Hilarious. Ryan scraped his chair back and proceeded to leave the kitchen before someone else began to interrogate him. But not before flicking the finger at Jody. They all needed to shut up. Ever since he'd kissed Mina on the head, things had been a little awkward between the two to say the least. He'd wanted to ask her what had happened, but he figured that if she'd wanted to, she would have told him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tyler asked, bounding down the stairs with a football in hand. Ryan gazed witheringly at the football in his hand, before meeting Tyler's pleading gaze. He seriously didn't see the point of kicking a ball around for no reason. Tyler's pupils seemed to dilate.

 _Play with me._

A few moments later, Ryan found himself kicking a ball around for no reason. Pointless.

"So... Mina got the hump with you has she?" Tyler asked, as Ryan stopped the ball. Great. Another person who wanted to make fun of him.

Sighing, Ryan began to head back inside but Tyler stopped him, grabbing his arm, "Ryan... look I wasn't trying to... I just want to help okay?"

As Ryan eventually gave in, they walked to the hidden bench behind the trees. He would never admit it but he'd grown closer to Tyler and Jody over the years. With Chloe's arrival, he'd managed to feel somewhat more free to make new friends. Like she was doing.

Even if it was with that weirdo Candi-Rose.

Tyler had been nice to him and unlike the others didn't seem to hold a grudge over everything he'd done in the past. Perhaps he'd be able to help.

"So I'm guessing the whole fake boyfriend thing didn't go to plan?" Tyler asked as Ryan shrugged, "Is that bloke still bothering her?"

"No," Ryan replied, before carefully choosing his next words, "It's complicated..."

Tyler looked bewildered for a moment and then his eyes seemed to light up with realisation, "Oh".

Ryan glanced over at him, "What?"

"I mean... well, I overheard you and her talking and... I know, it was a private conversation..."

"What?!" Ryan hissed at him, his eyes wide with shock. He should have known that no one could keep secrets in this dump. If Tyler knew about Kush and his gang, then what would that mean for Mina?

"I couldn't help eavesdropping... you were acting proper weird since she came here! I mean I don't blame you..." Tyler rambled on as Ryan rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

How? They'd tried to keep things quiet but Tyler found out!

"Mina's going to kill me..." Ryan mumbled pathetically.

"Kill you?" Tyler asked chuckling, "Nah mate... I think she feels the same way!"

Ryan looked at him suddenly. Why was Tyler taking this in his stride?

"What _exactly_ did you hear?"

Tyler reddened for a moment, "Well it wasn't anything really. I just heard her mention something about that Saturday night when you both went to that party... and well, you know this whole asking you to be her 'fake' boyfriend thing... I mean Candi-Rose says that's just all a cover to hide her true feelings so honestly Ry..."

"What?"

"Well.. you fancy her don't you?" Tyler said knowingly. Ryan looked at him in annoyance and relief. What. An. Idiot.

"Listen... there's nothing going on between us..." Ryan tried.

"I know..." Tyler said, "But I can help with that..."

"No! How would you feel if I asked you whether you fancied Jody?" Ryan spat back.

"Well... uh... no, I mean..." Tyler began, but he paused suddenly. Even Ryan was surprised.

Tyler looked at him sheepishly, "If I did... it wouldn't be so bad would it?"

Oh. Now _he_ had to be the one to give girl advice? Still, the news didn't surprise him as much as it should have. Jody and Tyler had practically grown up together and were joined to the hip like glue. Even Ryan couldn't really imagine Tyler with someone else.

"I guess not. Look what do I do about Mina? She needs space but... I don't know..." Ryan sighed, feeling perplexed.

Tyler looked at him kindly, "You could do something nice for her. Take her mind off her problems... and then come back to whatever 'complicated problems' you two have..."

 _That was... actually pretty decent advice._

"Thanks," Ryan replied, the gratitude feeling somewhat unfamiliar on his lips.

"No problem. Just, promise me you'll keep what I said about Jody a secret..."

"As long as you promise to never eavesdrop on us ever again..."

"Deal!"

* * *

 _Kaneez eyed the handshake between her Dadee and a strange man who'd arrived to take her away to the wedding. The car was all set, the bouquet of flowers was perched on the table top. Her own hands trembled as she tried not to imagine her small hands in someone else's. Sweaty and crushing._

 _A shudder ripped down her spine and Dadee whipped back around to her._

 _"Keep still or the pleats will come undone!" she scolded before tutting sharply, "What is wrong with the child?"_

 _"She needs the toilet..." Fatima answered from behind her. She was wearing a stunning green skirt and blouse, and looked like a goddess. Kaneez was thrilled to see her, despite her knowledge of her impending doom._

 _"You should have gone before Auntie put on the sari..." Dadee began but Fatima interrupted her._

 _"It's okay, I'll go with her and make sure she doesn't rumple it..." Fatima replied quickly and bowing her head before Dadee who eventually nodded._ _Kaneez wanted to ask why Fatima had lied for her, but perhaps it was an excuse to say one last goodbye in private._

 _Either way, she hadn't expected the tight grip on her arm as Fatima hauled her up the stairs and shut the door._

 _"I'm going to miss you so much..." Kaneez began tearfully, but Fatima glared at her in annoyance._

 _"Shut up! We have five minutes max. A friend of mine is waiting outside, she'll take you into a car... you can change into some clothes on the way but you need to go now!"_

 _"What?" Kaneez asked confused._

 _Fatima looked at Kaneez, and inhaled deeply before cupping her face in her hands._

 _"Your parents would have never wanted this. Kaneez, you are not getting married today. Now climb out the window quickly before she notices anything. I'll stall Dadee…"_

 _"But Fatima..."_

 _"Just go Kaneez…!" she hissed, before pulling out a razor from beneath her skirts. Kaneez watched in horror as she dug the blade into her arm, just deep enough to cause a bleed._

 _"I love you..." Kaneez sobbed watching Fatima bite back the pain just long enough to let out a blood-curdling scream once Kaneez had jumped from the window. Between each heaving sob, she was running... dropping jewellery and hairpins everywhere until she was pushed into a car which sped off down alleys and roads and motorways._

 _Once Kaneez had removed the final garment that was left from the wedding, and had wiped every inch of make-up off her face, she allowed herself to curl up into a ball and cry her heart out as the whirring landscapes became more and more unfamiliar._

 _The woman who had been sitting patiently beside her, gently pressed a small object into her hand. A ring._

 _Kaneez frowned confused and untrusting. Fatima had promised her that she wasn't getting married today. Had this all been a ploy?_

 _"I know what you're thinking. Fatima wanted you to have it. It's your mother's wedding ring. The one she was going to give to her girlfriend..." the woman explained as Kaneez's thumb grazed over the initials, M.K._

 _"Are we going to meet her?" she asked, feeling a new sense of hope flutter in her chest._

 _The woman smiled at her sadly and shook her head, "No one knew who she was..."_

 _Kaneez considered this as she gazed out the window at the scenery outside. She had no idea where she was going, but her tears had already dried and her heart was determined not to break again. A layer of stone seemed to penetrate her from within, as she realised from now on she was on her own._

* * *

It fitted almost perfectly. A little too loose to wear but one day perhaps. Mina eyed the silver object and gazed at it from various angles, before taking it off. One day.

As she sighed and went back to put it in her jewellery box, she caught sight of Ryan in the mirror and jumped startled.

"Ryan... you seriously need to stop doing that!" she chuckled, a little off-guard.

Ryan smiled and kept his eyes on her, thoughts whirring through his brain. Something wasn't right here. He had a feeling that Mina hadn't been completely honest about the ring.

 _M.K._

"K for Kush is it?" Ryan pondered aloud, "On the ring. But then of course that would mean M would stand for..."

"Mina? Nice try, but he knows me as Priya…" Mina replied, raising an eyebrow at Ryan's suspicions.

"True, true... but I'm guessing all gangs come with certain code names. You know, fake identities and all that..." Ryan added, walking into the room. Now it was all fitting into place. How could someone not have a name. Even if Mina's story about travelling from place to place was legitimate, surely she would have found and accepted a name which stuck?

Mina narrowed her gaze and observed the object that Ryan was clearly concealing behind his back. What was he up to? And why was he suddenly attacking her?

"What's that behind your back?" she asked innocently.

"Don't change the subject..."

Mina sighed and grabbed the object from Ryan before he could react. Peering down at it, she realised they were tickets to see a new movie which she had been excited about. Two of them.

"Well... that's one way to ask a girl out, Ryan..." she sighed, trying not to show her disappointment. First Kush and now Ryan... why was the whole world against her?

"I wasn't..." Ryan replied quickly, "I thought you'd want to go out with Louisa and Kelly. Cheer up a bit..."

 _Cheer up?!_

"Oh come off it, you just want to search my room again! Find some hidden clue, some secret... why don't you just fuck off!" Mina shouted, losing her usual calm.

"Why are you getting mad at me? _You're_ the one moping around just cos some knob head rejected you! Seriously, I thought you were better than this!" Ryan shouted back as Sasha and Dexter paused by the door to see what all the fuss was about.

"Like you'd understand! You don't care about no one! You just keep picking at wounds that just want to be healed, because you get some sort of sick satisfaction out of it!" Mina yelled back.

"I'm not the one lying about who I am!"

"I ain't fucking lying you twat!" Mina yelled as the crowd multiplied, and everyone watched on in interest. Except for Tyler, who had the sudden urge to go and bang his head against the wall.

 _Do something nice for her,_ he'd said, _Take her mind off her problems._

Ryan clearly didn't understand what that meant.

"Do you even know how hard it's been for me to not blurt everything out? This is serious, Mina!"

"Like I don't fucking know that already! Why do you even care?!"

"I just d...!"

"Enough! I don't know what's gone on here, but you do _not_ speak to each other like that! You especially do not _swear_ in front of the other kids...!" Mike's voice boomed in through the room, cutting off the quarrel.

Floss smiled, "It's okay, Mike. I'm Scottish and I know every single swear word there is already..."

Everyone looked at her weirdly, and Mike sighed before motioning for everyone to leave. He rubbed his palms over his eyes in exhaustion.

"You are meant to be the role models in this place. Everyone looks up to you, even Floss. If you have a problem you come and talk to us, or you take the initiative and sort it out in a civil manner. So, what's going on?"

Mina and Ryan glanced at each other before looking away.

"If this is about some 'pretend boyfriend/girlfriend' thing then I will tell everyone to stop talking about it," Mike said knowingly, "I'm sure Jody and Tyler will understand too..."

"It isn't about that Mike..." Ryan admitted to his own shock, "I... There was a misunderstanding, on my part. It won't happen again..."

"It better not. And good on you Ryan, for owning up. Just promise me, both of you, that you'll try to get on better now..."

Mina and Ryan nodded sheepishly, their faces red from all the shouting. Mike was right, things had escalated too far. They had to put it right.

* * *

 _Dark had fallen like a blanket around the hills and valleys, yet Kaneez couldn't sleep. Trust, was one thing she was still lacking right now, and she wanted to be sure that she could trust these people._

 _The woman had_ introduced _herself as Shana, and their relentless driver Diya didn't seem to tire or pause for any breaks. They were seriously on the run, but from what?_

 _Surely they had lost Dadee and her men by now?_

 _The car eventually came to a halt by a service station, and the three of them took the opportunity to stretch their legs and arms. Kaneez welcomed the cool breeze of the night, and inhaled the fresh oxygen feeling somewhat liberated._

 _"You must be hungry? Want something to eat?" Shana asked, "We can go and buy from the shops..."_

 _Kaneez looked at her strangely. Shana and Diya had been nice so far but what was in it for them? Going on the run wasn't exactly in the limits of any normal friend, so Kaneez wondered if perhaps there was some money involved._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _Shana looked at Diya and they invited Kaneez to sit down with them on the grass outside. Kaneez sat down warily, as they began to explain the situation. Apparently, she wasn't the only one._

 _The two women had helped to liberate many young girls under people like Dadee's orders and had provided them with a new life with new parents. They explained that Kaneez had been a victim of forced marriage, and that if the wedding had gone through - Kaneez may have been very hurt. Both physically and mentally. They were trying to save girls like her._

 _"This is my sister..." Shana explained, showing Kaneez a picture of a small, smiling girl. Kaneez smiled at the brightness in her eyes which reminded her of her mother._

 _"Malaika was autistic. Sometimes she'd scream and shout for no reason, and start tantrums... but that was because she saw the world differently to you and I. For her, things had to be done a certain way and it wasn't her fault if she couldn't control her emotions... that's what made her... her!"_

 _Shana unveiled another picture, and Kaneez gasped at the change in appearance. The light had faded from her eyes and she was battered and bruised. It was as if she was looking at a corpse. Her hair had fallen out and her skin was stretched over her bones._ _Was this the same girl?_

 _"My mother died when she was born and my dad hated her ever since. But I couldn't look after her my whole life. When I went to uni, my father promised me Malaika would be well-cared for._

 _A few months later, I got the news that she had taken her own life. And that in the time when I was away, she'd been married off to some guy who was thirty years older than her, who had mistreated her and made her feel like she was... sorry..." Shana's voice broke as she cried and sniffed for a few minutes, trying to regain her composure._

 _"What Shana is saying is... no one should be made to feel that way. And part of our job is to do for you what others couldn't have. Provide a path to escape so you can continue living life as a normal girl...!"_ _Diya finished._

 _Kaneez considered what they were offering with a pinch of salt. She could see that they were good people who meant well, but Kaneez wasn't an ordinary girl, nor was she a victim._

 _To live with a new family when her previous parents had died or had to give her up, was a big step. She had to break this cycle somehow, since whichever way she went - trouble seemed to follow her._

 _"What about Fatima?" Kaneez asked, "She cut herself..."_

 _"We have a group of women looking after her too... believe me, I told her not to do anything so drastic. But she kept saying that her distraction had to be believable..."_

 _Kaneez took in the surroundings. Never had she ever seen so much nature, so much greenery. While life in London had been busy and frantic, nature still seemed to retain a certain peace. One which she could never have._

 _"Where are we?"_

 _"Just outside Manchester. Our plan for now is to eat and then we'll stay one night in a small cottage before meeting new parents tomorrow. I know it all sounds very quick, but you'll have complete say on who you would like to be your new family..."_

 _"And what if I don't want a new family?" Kaneez asked, "Or what if I just want to stay here with you guys..."_

 _Diya smiled sadly, "We can't do it. We can't even do this! Not legally, anyway! But we'll visit you and the family every day, for as long as it takes for you to settle in. They are all really lovely people..."_

 _Kaneez smiled but she didn't believe their words. Taking her away from Dadee had been a great first step, but these ladies were just university students with a hobby._

 _They weren't qualified to know who was good and who was bad._

 _All Kaneez wanted to do was to see Fatima, but something told her that she wasn't going to see her for a very long time. Until then, she'd just have to make do._


	12. Chapter 12

They were sitting in the front garden as Mike watched on from his office. He was angry, yes, but not because of all the fighting. These past few months had fared pretty well for both of the kids. Ryan, in particular, had started to change his ways. He'd stopped being the culprit for most of the problems in the DG and he'd been getting on well with Mina.

Mike didn't fully understand their friendship but he was glad to see Ryan becoming more open and perhaps more caring than he had been. Mina, on the other hand, still remained a mystery. She was nice enough, often helping out with chores and settling disputes between the other kids. Yet her background still remained a mystery.

Mike and May-Li had done their research on her, yet nothing arose. No care homes and no previous legal guardians. This was often the case for babies who'd been left at their doorstep, but Mina was clearly a troubled teenager herself. At some point, she would have to inform Mike and May-Li of her past.

He gathered she'd been on the streets, but there were certain things that contrasted that theory. Her participation in the chess tournament, for example, and the designer clothes...

He scratched his head pensively. There was a look about the girl, something which struck a chord inside his heart. A look of vulnerability and violation. She hid it well, but Mike had cared for many children in his time to know that something wasn't quite right...

* * *

Mina glanced at Ryan, before sighing in defeat. She needed to regain his trust; the one person who seemed to know enough about her to help.

"I lied about the ring..." she began as Ryan watched her confused. She wasn't, was she?

"Are you engaged to Kush?" he asked bewildered.

"Yeah right! No, it actually belonged to my mum.." Mina replied before correcting herself, "Well... adoptive mum..."

Ryan frowned, "What happened?"

"She died," Mina admitted easily, "Car crash..."

Ryan looked away for a moment, not quite believing what he was hearing. First, she was a gang outcast and now he was learning she had adoptive parents who'd died. He didn't understand where it all fit together. And he certainly wasn't sure if he could still trust Mina. If she'd lied about the ring then what else had she lied about?

A hand enclosed around his as he was startled from his thoughts. Mina held a sincere gaze as she spoke to him.

"Listen, I know this is all hard to believe but it's the truth. And that's only the tip of the iceberg; there's a lot more about me that you don't know.." she replied, swallowing nervously. Ryan watched a look of torment flicker over her face and then disappear almost immediately. He exhaled suddenly.

All this time, he'd seen her as a strong, rebellious girl who knew how to play the game just like he did. But this was no game. It never was. It was just a cover to keep herself from going insane. And in that instant, he realised a very sad truth about himself. All the lies and manipulation - he always knew that he was messed up but he continued to lie to himself, even so. He'd blamed it on his mother and what she'd made him believe all those years but he never addressed his insecurities. Just bottled it all in.

Manipulate others and push everyone off the edge, just so he could keep himself safe. Safe from hurt and anger and violation.

Mina was hiding too. Not because she didn't know how hurt she was, but both of them felt the fear of being hurt all over again. Reliving the torment. For them it felt like it was too late to start changing, because they'd lived a certain life for so long.

Mina held back her surprise as Ryan turned back to her and spoke genuinely, "Look... you tell us when you're ready. But it has to be soon. If you r _eally_ want to have a normal life; you let the past go. And however much you act like it, you haven't. Even if we sort out the Kush business, what about the other stuff? You can't keep a secret in this dump, believe me..."

He was right. She'd been kidding herself but she needed to share the burden at some point. Trust, had always been a quality she lacked but Mike had asked no questions and let her settle in. It was an unusual situation and Mina knew that most homes wouldn't be as lenient as Mike was.

She made up her mind. She couldn't risk putting the home in danger, but once she was sure the gang was gone then she'd tell Mike. It was only fair. And so was this.

"I'll tell Mike after the gang's gone. But... I don't want to put you in danger. You don't have to help me take them down; you have Chloe to think about..."

"I know. That's why I'm in..." Ryan replied assuredly, "Plus I want to see that dickhead Kush get locked up..."

Mina couldn't help but smile. Ryan had been so supportive and helpful, despite their little quarrel but she _had_ been lying about the ring! And he'd even given her some pretty good advice about what to do next. Advice she never knew she needed.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked amused.

"Uh..." Ryan stammered, before recovering, "Tyler said I should try being nicer. Make friends..."

"Make friends?" Mina laughed aloud, "What are you on about? We're already friends! I know we had a fight but... all friends do..!"

Ryan watched Mina chuckle as his heart warmed and a heartfelt smile lifted his face. All this time he thought he'd simply been a distraction from all her gang drama, a useful sidekick and nothing else. Sure, they'd had a few flirty conversations but hadn't that all been for entertainment. She clearly didn't see him like that.

"You have a point though. We haven't really acted like normal mates..." Mina noticed when she'd finally stopped laughing, "How about we go see this film together?"

"What?"

"You know.. hang out. Eat popcorn and enjoy ourselves!" Mina exclaimed, "I know Mike said we need to start acting like adults... but me and you have been acting like adults for so long now. Let's just be kids for a day. Just let lose and have fun. What do you say?"

Ryan considered this. If he agreed, he'd be finally saying goodbye to his decade long isolation... his safeguard against hurt and pain. But Mina knew how that felt yet she was willing to take off the mask.

Was it worth the risk?

"Yeah..."

* * *

 _One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four..._

 _Kaneez counted as she fled from the safehouse. Shana and Diya were fast asleep. She had food in her bag and clothes to keep her warm. And she had courage. To seek her own freedom._

 _As she ran further towards Manchester, she never looked back once. Her heart ached for Fatima but she couldn't return and put herself in more danger. She had to think like an adult now. Nowhere was safe._

 _Kaneez knew she was a kid. But everyone else around her had grown up. Fatima had become older in just a couple of seconds. Shana and Diya were experienced rescuers. And Kaneez..?_

 _She understood it now. The real world. If she wanted to survive she had to play the game. Fake._

 _First things first, she needed a phone. One that couldn't be traced. No one would give one to a child. But an adult?_

 _A plan formed in her head. As she observed the morning influx of travellers to work, she noted the clothes on the smaller women toddling by in heels. Minutes later, she was standing in front of a shop mirror checking out the fit of the clothes on her slim figure. It was dress up, but she could make it work. Stuffing cotton into her bra, caking on the make-up as skilfully as she could._

 _She'd picked up a few tips during wedding preparations. She'd figured out how they'd made her look older._

 _As she walked out of the shop, in her new clothes, she tried not to feel guilty about the shoplifting. It was a necessary crime. Very soon she had a phone in her hand._

 _"Excuse me, madam, can I speak to you about donating generously to orphans..." a charity worker called after her, as Kaneez waved a sophisticated hand in rejection._

 _Orphan, she smiled. How ironic._

* * *

"Ryan.. you were meant to be helping me with the dishes!" May-Li complained as Mina and Ryan returned from their day out.

Mike came out to greet them, "Oh it's my bad, I let them go out. I'm sure Ryan wouldn't mind helping you outside..."

"Go out where?" Chloe asked. She'd tried to find Ryan all day, but he'd disappeared.

"Cinema. We watched _Matchsticks.._ " Ryan replied grinning. The film had been amazing and they'd bought way too much popcorn, which Mina kept 'accidentally' spilling onto the girls in front of them much to their annoyance.

"Is that the one with Patrick Hunt?" May-Li asked suddenly interested, "You know he does all his own stunts..."

"Yeah, he did this really cool scene with a skateboard. Apparently it only took a day to learn it...!" Ryan continued the conversation as he left to help May-Li. Everyone had gathered in the hall now, intrigued by Ryan's sudden joviality.

"Okay.. is someone going to explain what that was all about? Ryan? Happy?" Candi asked voicing everyone's thoughts. They all rounded on Mina and gathered her into the living room.

"What, you've never seen Ryan happy before?" Mina asked amused by the graveness in everyone's faces.

"Only when he's busy scheming.." Sasha answered, "Besides, he thinks all the films we watch are lame!"

"That's cause you watch crappy animation ones..." Mina muttered under her breath, but no one heard.

Finn piped up from the corner, "There's only one explanation. You've replaced Ryan with a clone..."

Everyone 'oohed' and Mina couldn't help but laugh, "Look I know Ryan's been horrible in the past and... well he still can be.. but aren't we all? At some point?"

The DG kids looked around at themselves. Mina spoke the truth. Sure, Ryan had been awful but he seemed like a different person now. They'd been holding individual grudges against him but maybe it was time to let the past go.

"Has he really changed?" Chloe asked, "Honestly?"

Mina understood her insecurity, "I don't know. But I... I think he's alright. We had a lot of fun today.."

A mischievous grin appeared on Candi's face, "What sort of fun?"

"Oh, well during the interval these girls in front kept taking selfies and he kept chucking popcorn at their heads, I started cracking up! Oh and also when the film ended..." Mina rambled, recollecting the events of the day.

"You don't _like_ him do you?" Candi asked.

"Well yeah, he's a mate..." Mina shrugged.

"No I meant.."

"Shut up Candi..." Jody hushed, "Stop trying to play Cupid with everyone.."

"What's everyone doing?" Ryan asked silencing the conversations. He patted Mina on the head amicably before moving to sit next to Chloe. Everyone watched him as their eyes popped out of their heads with bewilderment and surprise. Ryan wasn't oblivious.

"What are you all looking at?" he eventually snapped, as everyone sighed.

"And there's the Ryan we know.." Sasha sighed, as everyone went back to whatever they were doing. Mina lifted an eyebrow at their antics. If they only knew Ryan like she did.

And she wasn't deaf. She knew what Candi was insinuating but she didn't want to worry herself with anything more than friendship.

"Mina.. can I borrow you for a moment? It's just about your monthly allowance..." Mike called from the office. Ryan and Mina exchanged a look. Sure, they'd dished some cash today but she didn't think she'd already blown her allowance.

The door closed behind her as she sat down on the sofa expectantly.

"It's okay, I'll do more chores..." she began as Mike interrupted her.

"What? No your allowance is fine..." he replied.

"Then why did you..?"

"We need to discuss your placement here," May-Li admitted, "Now.. you've had a few months to settle in and focus on your education. Your social worker says you're doing great, but at some point we need to talk about before..."

Mina sighed, "I will..."

Mike looked at her concerned, "Mina, we really care about you here. You've been a welcome addition and even Ryan has started to change around because of you here..."

The two care workers exchanged a look as Mina frowned.

"..we were wondering if you would be interested in a potential foster placement for when you leave here.." Mike eventually sighed, "Now.. normally kids your age have started to think about living independently but I get the impression you've already been doing that for years. Unless you know anyone you do want to see, we can discuss about getting back in touch. Or it could be a fresh start..."

The decision had been reached at a recent meeting. Mina was an unusual case. No one knew anything about her except her. Often children with uncertain backgrounds, had successful foster placements since there was no estranged family member to worry about. However, for the placement to be successful the social workers needed to know the truth.

Getting that truth would be hard but Mike was trusting that Mina would eventually tell him.

Mina was a little overwhelmed by all the information. She'd just settled in and now they were talking about kicking her out? She talked some sense into herself. Of course, they weren't. They were just doing their job which was trying to do the best by her. Family was the one thing she'd yearned for since she was little.

But living alone? It was tempting but... did she really want to return to that isolation? Maybe that's what she wanted once upon a time, but she couldn't give up the company she'd found here.

"Of course, we'll give you time to think about it. And of course, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. You can stay here as long as you like but perhaps it's something to think about for when you leave here. But the earlier you start seeing potential couples, the easier it'll be to move in with them eventually..." May-Li added.

Mina nodded, "I'll think about it. Thank you..."

* * *

 _"What's a pretty girl like you doing on the streets?"_

 _Kaneez turned her head and lifted an eyebrow in confusion. A kid around her age smirked as he pulled out the chair at the coffee table to sit with her. She'd spent a month and a half, moving around from place to place._

 _Booking herself into hostels with stolen money. Or just sneaking into unbooked rooms when they weren't watching. She hadn't been caught once. But it was getting exhausting. She needed to find a place to stay._

 _Her bag was full of stolen clothes and makeup. She'd grown remarkably thin from the lack of food and she could no longer keep up the pretence of the older woman._

 _So this boy had sussed her. Great._

 _"What?" she asked annoyed._

 _"I've been watching you. You go into shops and dress yourself up. Pick pockets for money. Buy food. Then disappear somewhere to sleep..." he smirked knowingly._

 _"So you've been stalking me?" Kaneez whispered, "Ain't you anything better to do?"_

 _"Who do you think's been helping you get away with it all? God?" he chuckled. Kaneez frowned in realisation. The first few times she'd had many close calls. And now?_

 _She'd slipped up so many times, but there was something suspicious about how the guards were always distracted away. Like fate. Or... someone helping her._

 _"You've been helping me. What do you want?" Kaneez replied._

 _The boy smiled and held out his grubby hand, "I'm Kush..."_

 _Kaneez looked at it distastefully while her mind whirred. Maybe she needed to give up the act now. She was exhausted and if this boy had been helping her all this time, then maybe he was one of the good ones. She certainly hoped he was._

 _"Priya…" she replied quickly. Everyone was searching for a Kaneez. Dadee and her men, Shana and Diya and Fatima..._

 _She had to leave it all behind her now._

 _"I know a place where you can stay for a while. Wanna come see?"_


	13. Chapter 13

_Kush tried not to retch as he munched bitterly on his burnt roti. They'd told him he'd be getting a special homecooked meal; but he knew that Manny was still pissed about being shown up._

 _Hence the tasteless ash in his mouth._

 _"Eat up! Don't waste the food..." Manny grinned, purposefully turning his back to the stove._

 _Kush pouted, "Why couldn't we have bought..."_

 _"Shut up!" Rohan warned, "You know we're low on cash. And Manny stop this pointless revenge. We all need our strength for next Friday..."_

 _Priya plodded into the small basement, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She'd been enlisted on a number of small trips throughout the week; and it was burning her out._

 _"Good morning. We have another task for you..." Rohan began, but Priya was too exhausted to process what he was saying. Kush noted the weariness in Priya's eyes and felt pity._

 _"Rohan... can't we give her a break? She needs to rest awhile..." he started saying but Jamal shot him a glare to shut up. No one questioned Rohan's decisions; no matter how unfair they seemed._

 _Rohan eyed the young teenager in question. Kush had repeatedly won his favour on multiple occasions, and he admired his courage for speaking out. It reminded him of when he was younger. A young lad taking risks to make things work out the way he wanted them too. He wasn't oblivious either; he was aware of the close relationship between Kush and Priya._

 _Perhaps he needed to start making the gang a little more familial._

 _"Very well, Priya you may rest this week. Provided that Kush takes on her duties..." he negotiated, as everyone watched him in shock, "However, question my decisions like that again young man and you'll be straight back out on the streets, understood?"_

 _"Yes sir..."_

 _Priya watched this exchange with interest. Kush had been a good friend to her, but she knew better than to trust a troublemaker. Her life under Rohan's wing had been very restricted. She was the only girl and so she felt the sexism from the other members. Rohan had proven himself to be a businessman and nothing else._

 _In his master plan, Priya's pretty face would go a long way._

 _Kush had risen up to be a loyal guard. Being the only girl had its challenges, so Kush went out of his way to make things clear. Priya was not be treated any differently and she wasn't there to be abused._

 _Of course, Priya was grateful for this. She'd already spent a year living in suitable accommodation; gaining her own small room with en suite, nutritious meals and clothes for every season. All this in exchange for information which she'd regularly go and seek, at restaurants, parks and even outside schools. She blended into every environment and as a result the gang had been more successful than ever._

 _Yet she was lonely. Faking for a year, she'd watched yearningly as she wished to be a carefree kid, moaning about exams and laughing at her friends' antics. Normality was grazing her fingertips but it was as though she were watching life through a screen. A viewer aspiring to be a part of the drama._

 _Yet freedom was in touching distance. All she had to do was keep up the good work and trust; then depart as soon as she had the chance. A new start as an adult. For too long, she'd relied on others to care for her but the trips she'd taken had made her realise her true worth. She might have been a little illiterate but she was clever._

 _A date whizzed forward to the front of her mind. She had one year to formulate her plan. Starting today._

* * *

 **Saturday 29th November. Cloudy with a chance of rain; sunny spells to the south-east and north, overall temperatures of around 16 degrees...**

The two teenagers were munching hungrily on toast and scrambled eggs, their cutlery clattering noisily as the rest of the house watched them weirdly. Neither Mina nor Ryan were known for having much of an appetite. Yet today wasn't a normal day.

Mina was heading to Louisa's house to help organise a party for her younger brother Max. It had taken a while for Mike to accept Mina's pleas to go and help, but he felt that Mina deserved some sort of reward for her improving school grades in Maths.

Ryan had a very different sort of day planned out. Mike had been attempting to convince Ryan to attend a counselling workshop for troubled teens but Ryan had always rejected the offer. As far as he was concerned, he didn't need to go and listen to a 60 year-old with a PhD convince him he was messed up.

He already knew.

However, recent events and people had made him rethink the idea. He grudgingly accepted after Mike gave him a lengthy lecture on the importance of facing your problems instead of running away from them. Mike had been delightfully surprised, but he missed the classic smirk that passed over Ryan's face as he left the office.

"Ryan, would you want me to drop you..?" Mike began but Ryan interrupted him pleadingly.

"I'll be alright," he replied quickly, not wanting the others to suspect what was going on. They'd laugh if they knew Ryan was going counselling...

"I'd slow down if I was you..." Alex smirked knowingly, "Don't want you throwing up in front of your therapist now...!"

"You can fucking talk. Didn't you spill spaghetti all over Lilly last week?" Ryan spat back, noting the redness in Alex's cheeks, "I wouldn't bother, she doesn't fancy you anyway..."

"Ryan, don't start!" Mike exclaimed, "And Alex, just keep that quiet yeah!"

Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes. He should've known that someone would have figured out where he was going. Secrets were hard to keep in the DG.

Chloe jumped to her brother's defence, "At least he's trying! Talking to a stranger isn't easy. I'm proud of you, Ryan..."

Ryan returned his sister's smile half-heartedly. He always felt a slight twinge of guilt whenever he lied to his sister. Although, in this case, it wasn't strictly lying. More like hiding half the truth...

 **12.00**

Mina waited impatiently at the bus stop; allowing herself to blend in and look busy. She watched each passenger leave the bus keenly, looking for signs of a boy in a red-checked shirt...

Her plans with Louisa had all been a lie. Sure enough, she left Ashdene Ridge with her best mate... chatting animatedly about balloon animals and pass the parcels, until they turned the corner and parted in different ways. Louisa indeed had a party to plan but that was all a cover for Mina's secret day out. As far as Louisa was concerned, Mina was going on a hot date.

At least, that's what Mina let her think. She didn't have the heart to tell her no.

Ryan, in the meantime, ended up going counselling and spending a good half hour spilling out his feelings. He found that the session did help in some way to clear his head if anything. By the end of the session, his counsellor was beaming... a notebook full to the brim with sentiments. He left quickly, following Mina's advice.

Mike wouldn't suspect anything was wrong if Ryan wasn't home for another 2 hours... some sessions would drag on and of course, you had to factor in thinking time. The perfect cover to hide what Ryan and Mina were really planning for the day.

"Hey..." Ryan greeted, as he finally stepped off the bus and into Mina's vigilant gaze. They both looked around quickly, praying they were not seen. The plan was a risky one, but so far everything had run like clockwork...

 **122A Thornton Lane. Traffic in both directions, close to the Heathview Roundabout...**

They'd kept a low profile, moving between shops and loitering outside street corners. All eyes were trained on the Victorian house turned kebab shop. So far, all seemed normal as pedestrians made their way across the pavements.

Ryan glanced over to Mina, and wrapped an arm over her shoulders as he quietly asked her if she could see anything. The pair had taken to acting like a teenage couple; browsing through a vintage charity store.

"Nothing," she replied confused, moving her head closer to Ryan's, "And Rohan is never late for anything..."

"Maybe Kush realised you saw the note and the date got changed...?" Ryan suggested, but Mina was already shaking her head. Even if Kush did notice, it was unlikely that he'd told Rohan.

If Rohan knew that Mina was still around; she would know about it. In a big way.

She sighed and lazily picked up a snow globe, shaking it and watching the flakes fly around like magic. Through the glass, her eyes suddenly focussed on a black Bentley which sped past the shop. Her lips curved into a smile, as she eyed the car turn left into a by-road.

 _Gotcha._

 **A.M. Singh**

Going in all guns blazing was not advisable in situations like these. Mina and Ryan, crept even further into the shadows as some more cars made their way into the same road. She recognised some of the figures stepping out of the car; past dealers who she'd met as a youngster, some of Rohan's colleagues... and finally she saw Kush step out of a white Prius.

Her breath hitched; he'd always been an attractive man but seeing him in a grey tuxedo, made her stomach turn over with butterflies. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way, but she couldn't forget the history that they'd had. Some of those memories had been truly happy ones...

The record-player scratched as another lady stepped out of the car; dressed in a red, figure-hugging dress. Her hair flowed down her back in turbulent waves and she leaned into Kush, whose hand dropped below her waist.

Mina felt the stab of envy and turned away. It was stupid that she was feeling this way, but if Kush had moved on that fast... then maybe he'd never truly been interested in her.

"What's the plan then?" Ryan asked, glancing at his phone, "It says here that there's some sort of venue for hire behind the kebab shop. Makes sense with what they're wearing as well..."

"Yeah..." Mina considered, "But they'll have eyes on us, the minute we enter the road. I'm guessing they'll get some of the henchmen to stand around drinking wine looking like drunken uncles. They'll know what we look like..."

"Even me?" Ryan asked, "I mean.. only Kush knows..."

Mina looked at him sternly, "No. We can't step foot on that road..."

Ryan couldn't help but let out a tense sigh. They'd been waiting for this day for so long, planning and prepping quietly on how to arrive at the place undetected. Now they were here, it was pretty much just improvisation.

"We'll go through the kebab shop..." Mina thought aloud, a plan forming in her head... like a jigsaw piece being put together, "But first... we need to ditch these clothes..."

* * *

Ryan plucked distastefully at the bagginess of his Nike shirt and joggers. He tried not to itch his neck; the fake gold chain was irritating his skin. Mina stood on a stool before him, as she combed his hair forward and gelled it into the latest fashion craze. He didn't recognise himself.

"Atchoo!" he sneezed, as Mina looked at him speculatively. She seemed satisfied with her work; but reconsidered and suddenly attempted to pull down Ryan's trousers.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed mortified. Mina looked at him like it was obvious.

"Making you into a roadman. You need to pull your joggers down; let it hang on your hips.." she explained, "Do you want this to work or not?"

Mina had explained to Ryan that it wasn't unlikely that the shop itself would be rigged with spies for Rohan and this mysterious A.M. Singh. She couldn't rule out the possibility that someone was in there, who knew what she and Ryan looked like. Disguises would keep the plan running smoothly.

Mina herself had opted for a similar look, wearing a tiny white tank top with some grey joggers. A pair of massive silver hoops, hung from her ears and her eyes were saturated with mascara. Her hair was straightened to perfection as it framed her face like a pair of curtains. Easy to hide behind. She looked very different from her usual attire as well.

Ryan tried not to cough as he eyes her look appreciatively. It seemed no matter what she wore; Mina always managed to look good. And extremely attractive.

"So we go in there and have lunch..?" Ryan confirmed, still unsure as to what Mina was planning.

"As per normal. Except we're together. And we can't get enough of each other..." she was saying, "We'll make the shop owners uncomfortable, and they'll leave us on our own for a bit. That's when we'll sneak in. There'll be a room or corridor leading towards the back of the shop, and from there we'll try and find a way into the venue..."

"There's too many risks. What if someone sees us?" Ryan asked anxiously. Mina didn't have a reply to that.

"They can't. We'll just have to be careful..."

* * *

A few moments later, Mina was leaning against the counter her hand fiddling with the drawstrings on Ryan's hoodie, whilst he tried to order.

"Two large buckets, with fries..." he was saying, somewhat distracted by the tugging on his joggers.

"Small or large...?" the kebab shop owner asked impatiently.

"Large. Very large..." Mina giggled, leaning ever-so-close to Ryan now. It was doing all sorts of things to him.

"And a Coke for me... and babe.. seriously stop..." he muttered, as Mina wrapped herself around him. It was getting annoyingly clingy now. Mina pulled away reluctantly.

"I'll have a diet coke.." she stated loudly, "And he's paying..."

The expression on Ryan's face was one of true annoyance now. She'd made him dress up like a twat and pay for their meal. He didn't even eat chicken; he was vegetarian! A missight on Mina's account.

"Babe, come on!" he moaned, as the owner watched them somewhat amused.

"Let me guess, you started on another woman when she weren't around..." the owner advised, "Give her some love, she'll come around..."

Ryan frowned. When did he start getting advice from kebab shop owners? One thing was for sure, Mina would never let him live this down. He turned back to look at her; and saw her staring out the window glumly, whilst texting on her phone. It clicked into place; that she was just starting up a little domestic drama.

 _Play the game._

Ryan returned with the tray and the two of them tucked into their lunch; Ryan crunching on his fries and Mina chomping loudly on her drumstick. He made several attempts to regain Mina's 'love' but she rejected him sourly. He tried a different technique as he moved his leg to brush up against hers, causing her to gaze up.

He sipped his Coke through the straw, his eyes still focussed on her.

Mina ducked her head and hid a smile as the two continued to play under the table, giggling... and then chatting, before feeding each other fries gazing adoringly at one another. Other customers came and left, but the two teenagers continued to muck about. The shop owner hadn't budged from the till and both of them could hear the seconds ticking down.

They didn't have a lot of time left.

As they finished their meal, Mina leaned suddenly across the table and whispered something into Ryan's ear.

"We need to seriously freak him out. And soon... everyone will have arrived by now!"

"How?" Ryan asked, as Mina leaned back slightly and dropped her eyes to his lips. She looked at him pleadingly. Ryan's face flushed.

"You want to kiss me?" he asked bewildered, "I dunno… I..."

Mina shook her head, "We'll just make it look like we are. Alright?"

Ryan sighed defeated. They'd come all this way; it had to work. He tried to slow down his beating heart as Mina sat across his lap and leaned her head into the cover of his hoodie, her nose pressing against his cheek. From the corner of his eye, he saw the worker glance up and notice before awkwardly leaving the till.

He backed into a small door, as a breeze of air floated in. That was their exit.

"He's gone..." Ryan breathed in relief, his heart in his throat as Mina pulled away. She also looked weirded out.

"Let's go..." she decided, as she snuck under the counter and Ryan followed her weakly. This had better work.

* * *

 **150 packs**

They'd somehow made it to the meeting undetected. True enough, the kebab shop led to a secret pathway to the venue and the teenagers had snuck in, dodging guests. They found a corridor behind the stage which led to a small room, full of hush voices. Mina recognised Rohan's voice almost immediately.

"...I've already got that street covered, Jamal knows what's what..." he was saying. Mina and Ryan frowned in concentration, trying to make out the words and the voices.

"Now what?" Ryan mouthed. He was trying not to make the floorboards creak, but this wasn't the best place for them to listen in. Mina opened a small fire exit door, with trepidation and they hid behind a pair of bins, as they peeked into the open lock of a basement door. Sure enough, Mina was able to make out the faces of the various men that stood there, smoking or drinking.

Her eyes caught sight of the bags of powder displayed upon the table. A man she didn't recognise was trying to sell them, emphasising on the quality and quantity.

"It's a very reasonable price sir..." he was saying.

"Are you mad? Do you know who you're talking to?" Rohan queried angrily, "We make the money; you supply. Listen to your superiors..."

"We've had some losses so we had to up the price..." the man tried again, but a loud snort from across the room alerted Mina's attention. She noted Kush standing in the corner, a hand on Rohan's shoulder. She pulled away as Ryan peered in through the keyhole.

He pulled away after a while and tapped out a message on his phone which was on silent.

 _We can't go in there. It's too risky. And what's K doing there?_

Mina caught Ryan's eye before tapping out a reply.

 _They're negotiating. I've nvr been allowed to see but someone in that room is the boss._

They both peered into the room again, as the conversation got louder and more violent. Rohan was yelling at one of the other dealers and the supplier looked a little out of his depth.

"Heard you had to make cuts too. That pretty girl you got involved ain't around no more is she?" someone was saying.

"A girl?" another voice asked. Mina frowned; he sounded much older than the others. Shuffling she tried to make out the guy's face.

"She tricked us and left. I doubt she's still around; but she won't snitch on us. I have my men out looking for her..." Rohan replied honestly. Mina knew Rohan well enough to know that lying was second nature to him. So why was he suddenly being so truthful.

"Thank you for telling the truth, Rohan.." the curious voice came again, "But she must be found. What we've built here, could all be lost because of you. Make sure you find that girl..."

"Yes sir..."

Mina backed away, a little horrified. Here she was, listening right outside their door. Curiosity propelled her to keep watching the events unfold.

"I hope you understand we don't take on just anyone here..." the man was saying, as everyone seemed to hang on his every word. He had a slight Indian accent but it was quiet and almost inaudible.

"This is a business. Slick and smoothly run. Any disturbances; however small will not be taken lightly. Do whatever it is you need to eliminate the problem..."

"What are you saying sir?"

"Kill if you need. Women are the trickier ones. You must suppress them; let them know who's boss..." the man continued. Mina felt sick. He spoke softly and yet the words escaping his mouth seemed as though they were from another planet.

This was more than just a drug-dealing gang. This was about power and money and preaching the wrong messages. She could barely watch as Rohan and Kush were taken in by his words, listening attentively like schoolkids.

"It isn't just about having money. We must be clever and coordinated. A small group like us can form a family. And now we're all in one place; we're stronger than ever..."

Mina let out a gasp as the man's face came into view. A.M. Singh. That was him. And yet she already knew him. A lifetime ago; and yet the hairs still rose on her arms; at seeing his bruised and battered face.

An urge compelled her to want to throw up but she knew she couldn't. Suddenly, Ryan's hands were all over her as he attempted to calm down her shuddering breaths. His elbow knocked against the bin.

 _Shit..._

"Did you hear that?" someone asked from inside. Ryan and Mina reacted quickly as they left their positions and hid on the other side of the bins, clutching their knees to their chest and clamping a hand around their mouth and nose.

"Nothing there..." someone replied faintly but A.M. Singh had other ideas.

"Search the premises. We can't risk anyone finding out about this..."

Mina and Ryan exchanged a horrified look. Surely, they'd be found out now?! Desperately, they looked on either side and started to creep towards one end of the alleyway. They increased their speed to a jog as they reached the corner and almost jumped out of their skin when a black cat glared at them from a brick wall.

Ryan tugged on Mina's arm but she had already grabbed the cat and chucked it behind her. Perhaps they'd be able to blame the noise on the cat instead.

"Definitely heard running.." someone was saying in the distance and Ryan pulled Mina back out onto a quiet residential road. They crawled into a driveway and hid behind a car, hearts pounding in fear. They pressed themselves down onto their chest, as footsteps seemed to pause near them.

A few seconds passed as Mina could hear the person shuffle around. If he moved any nearer, he'd see them. Right now, she was praying for a miracle. A few words seemed to utter themselves in her mind; as some of the words of the Qu'ran seemed to hum back to life.

Mina hadn't prayed since... before her parents died.

"It's just a cat. Might have been searching for food in the bins..." someone called much to the teenagers' relief. The man who'd been pursuing their footsteps decided to head back, and Ryan and Mina let out a slow and relieved breath.

Mina realised with a start that she'd narrowly avoided her own death. For if Rohan or A.M. Singh ever saw her again; she was to be killed.

* * *

Ryan handed Mina a coffee as they sat against a tree in the middle of the park. Luckily for Mina, she'd managed to avoid being spotted by CCTV cameras outside the venue; there weren't any towards the back of the venue - hence the reason why the location was picked.

But her mind was still whirring. A.M. Singh, how could she have forgot? The memories were coming back to her now. A shudder rippled through her spine and a tear fell from her eye.

How different things could have turned out.

A.M. Singh was the man Mina was due to marry that day when she'd escaped. The day when everything changed. She'd only met him a handful of times, but it now made sense why Mina had to leave to Manchester.

He was a dangerous man, who wouldn't take lightly to children, never mind scary drug-dealers. He was the boss. And Mina had almost become his wife. She held back the desire to purge.

"Who was that man?" Ryan asked softly, "Why does he want to...?"

"Kill me?" Mina asked, her voice cracking, "I don't know. All I know is I forced you to come with me on this stupid... and we almost..."

"But we didn't. We're here," Ryan said firmly, with a strength he didn't know he had, "So... what do you want to do?"

Mina looked at him carefully. She could hardly believe the words she was going to say.

"I'm going to snitch. Call the police..." she murmured incredulously.

She wasn't stupid. She'd seen first hand how snitches get stitches. That's what deterred her from doing it in the first place. But sometimes voices need to be heard. She was in danger and she knew her limit. Besides, it was the best opportunity. The whole group were together in one place.

"What if they trace you?" Ryan asked, "You need to be clever about this..."

Mina scratched her head pensively. There'd once been a woman who'd caught her on her first trip. She didn't stop Mina from making the exchange but she'd given her a private number. Apparently, she was an undercover cop who'd been working to take down such gangs.

Hailey McDonald. That was her name.

In the next 5 minutes, Mina was able to find the number online and call up the detective. She picked up almost immediately and with Ryan's encouragement, Mina unveiled the whole story. She snitched.

And it felt good. Finally, Mina was able to do the impossible and stop something bad from escalating. She almost doubled over and started bawling once she'd seen off the police cars. Every single person at the venue was arrested.

It was out of her hands now. She'd taken a huge risk. But that chapter of her life was closed. She didn't have to worry about any of that anymore. The thought overwhelmed her; it would take a while to get used to.

But it was a step. In the right direction.

* * *

They were walking back now; dressed in their usual attire - exhausted and still in shock from the events of the day. After all this time, the gang had been arrested. Mina was finally safe.

And yet... something still didn't feel right.

Mina herself hadn't anticipated the wave of nostalgia that would hit her like a ton of bricks. All the moving around; her parents, Danielle and Deano's gang... it all seemed to weigh down upon her shoulders. She'd been running for a very long time; for as long as she could remember.

Now she's found her home. It wasn't perfect; but she'd started to trust again. Live again.

Ryan glanced over in Mina's direction, every few seconds, his own heart still thundering from their near-death experience. He felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness over his friend; realising now that all she wanted was normality.

A home. A family.

Things he'd taken for granted when he came to the DG. He'd even pushed Chloe away, and now he realised that such people were to be treasured. Maybe it was time for him to change. Become a better person.

"Mike and May-Li..." Mina began, "They.. asked me if I wanted to get fostered..."

Ryan looked at her curiously, "Well... what do you want to do?"

Mina looked at the ground, "At first I thought it'd be a good idea. You know, I could actually settle down for once... plus it makes it harder for the gang to find me in the future. But... I've got something really good here at Ashdene Ridge. A real family. I don't know if I want to risk losing that..."

"You won't lose us. Care leavers always come back; you remember Tee and Carmen visiting, don't you?" Ryan replied.

"But they had each other. I don't think I could cope with more change.." Mina replied, "And.. well, you're the first friend I've had in a long time. Thank you for coming with me..."

Ryan smiled, "You never really had a choice, to be fair..."

The two friends continued walking until they arrived outside the DG. They awaited a while, taking in the sounds of Sasha screaming to Dexter and Floss screeching with the younger kids.

"Home sweet home, eh?" Mina sighed before grinning.

* * *

 **Many thanks for Justice237 and Linneagb for reviewing; hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Mike peered through his glasses at the stapled sheets before him. It was all there; typed out in black and white, pages and pages of content when before he'd had nothing. Shakily, he returned his gaze to the girl sat before him... who was busy flicking through her phone. Seemingly like any other teenager._

 _Yet she wasn't._

 _Mike had his fair share of cases where he'd simply been astounded by the treatment that these kids had faced. Lies, manipulation and life on the streets... he'd thought he'd heard it all._

 _But life as a care-worker wasn't without its surprises._

 _"Mina..." he began eventually, "I've read through this multiple times and May-Li and I are still doing a few final checks to confirm some of the details... but some of what you've written is just... without rock-hard evidence..."_

 _"I know..." the girl interrupted, giving him her full attention, "It's hard to believe. But you're just going to have to trust me when I say it's the truth..."_

 _Mike could barely speak, "But surely? There must have been someone who noticed that something wasn't quite right. How can it be that so many people let you down?"_

 _Mina swallowed down a lump which had formed in her throat, "I guess I was born unlucky. I don't think people never noticed... maybe they just felt uncomfortable getting involved. After a while, I didn't want people getting involved either. I'd lost all faith. And so that probably made it harder as well..."_

 _May-Li watched her talk with a frown on her face. She couldn't believe that Mina had spent so much of her life off the radar. But then again, Ryan's mother had lied to him his whole life and Candi-Rose had to go into hiding from her parents._

 _"When you mentioned the family that took you in, Zainab and Samir... surely they would have had to fake adoption documents? From the way you write about them, it seems unlikely that they'd get involved with something underhand..." May-Li pointed out._

 _Mina looked down, "I didn't think about that. I guess they did. But they were hiding their true relationship from Dadee as well... and they were probably desperate to stay in the family..."_

 _"What about the gang you were involved with? You said they recently got caught by the police..."_

 _Mina looked away nervously. She knew if she told Mike the truth; she would end up in trouble. Especially for getting Ryan involved as well. But she knew that it was better they knew. It was safer._

 _"..Ryan and I snitched on them. Last week..."_

 _"What?" "Mina!"_

 _"I know! Okay, I know I shouldn't have got him involved but... he wanted to help. We did it through a private detective, so hopefully... it doesn't come back to haunt us... I'm sorry, I should've told you..."_

 _Mike sighed and took off his spectacles, "Look... all we want to do is protect you from people like these. Now I assume, you've got nothing else you're hiding from us..."_

 _"No.."_

 _"Good. If you remember any contact details of anyone you've ever met, please do inform us. It's really important that we work together on this okay?"_

 _Mina nodded and made to leave but found that her legs had melted into mush and she could no longer stand. A strange sensation rippled through her body and she found her shoulders tense and her mouth go dry. A single tear slid down her cheek, soon to be followed by many others._

 _As she cried, May-Li cradled her gently and whispered soothing words to her. For the first time in a long time, Mina found that she had finally let go of a huge burden that had been resting on her shoulders._

 _She'd never envisioned the toll it would take on her own emotions; allowing them to finally run free without fear of being hurt. As her sobs gradually softened and waned, Mina thanked her personal gods for changing her luck._

 _For bringing her to the Dumping Ground._

* * *

"Why do you have to ruin everything?!" Chloe screeched from the living room.

The rest of the Dumping Ground residents looked on with half-hearted interest as Ryan and Chloe had yet another sibling quarrel. Mina munched on the end of a granola bar, and tried to block out the noise. Jody had gotten her addicted to WWE tournaments and her favourite wrestlers were fighting it out in the ring.

She didn't have time to deal with yet another DG fight.

"It wasn't my fault he didn't want to come back here. What were you thinking anyway? You know we're not allowed to have visitors without Mike's approval!" Ryan shouted back.

"That's not the point; you scared him away! He's never going to text now!"

"Alright, alright... what's going on here?" Mike asked fed up of the arguing. Chloe and Ryan exchanged a look and turned to face Mike, already resolved that they would keep the true nature of their argument a secret.

"Well?" Mike emphasised, as the siblings continued to hold their nerve.

"Ryan spilt milk over my new handbag... I was being petty, I'm sorry..." Chloe eventually apologised.

Mike shook his head in disbelief, "Right. Well, please sort things out... the whole house has had enough of your yelling..."

Little did he know that this particular argument was _far_ from being solved. Ryan had been out shopping with Chloe when she'd started talking to some other boy. It hadn't taken Ryan long to realise that this boy was interested in Chloe; a little more than a friend may be.

And the thought of his little sister starting a relationship made his stomach churn.

"You're being way too overprotective. Plus, I saw that guy's profile... he's cute!" Candi-Rose exclaimed before leaving to console her friend. Ryan sighed and turned his attentions back to the telly. If Chloe couldn't see that this guy was no good for her; then he'd make her see sense.

* * *

"Take no notice of him. He's just being an overprotective brother!" Candi-Rose exclaimed as her eyes followed Chloe who was pacing back and forth, trying to rein in her frustration.

Chloe simply couldn't understand why her brother had to ruin everything. These past few weeks they'd been getting along really well. It was like her brother had become a different person. A better person.

And now... he was back again to his old tricks. Manipulating and scheming and barely thinking about the consequences. She was exhausted with having to pick up the pieces every time he did something wrong.

"The first guy who actually likes me for me!" Chloe exclaimed before turning to Candi-Rose who was smiling thoughtfully, "What do I do?"

Candi-Rose stood up excitedly, her mind whizzing with ideas and possible scenarios. As Chloe's best friend, she felt a strong sense of euphoria for her... knowing how little self-esteem Chloe herself had. Now the time had come when her friend would finally meet another and understand why the world of romance was so important to Candi.

"It's all about meeting the right guy..." she mused, gazing into the distance, "Finding that one person that can bring you hope and happiness. Are you sure you want to see him again?"

"Well yeah!"

"So we make the first move. Apologise for Ryan and tell him that you wouldn't mind meeting up sometime..." Candi advised, "Ryan doesn't have to know..."

Chloe understood. Of course, she hated lying to Ryan but this was something she needed to do. With or without his help.

* * *

He stared down at the prick of blood forming against his finger and sucked it cautiously. Staring back at it he realised it hadn't made much difference.

"Yuck! Why would you do that?" Mina exclaimed, appearing suddenly by his side, "Now you've contaminated all the food as well..."

Ryan had been chopping up some vegetables for May-Li but his mind had been elsewhere. He knew he'd have to make amends with Chloe at some point. This had been their worst fight in months and he had a feeling that Chloe would continue to hold that grudge.

She'd understand eventually. She was way too young to be seeing other boys! And Ryan was her brother; it was his duty to keep her safe from harm.

 _Except he hadn't._

The thought of sharing her with someone else tugged a sensitive nerve in his heart. It had always just been them two. Three was a crowd. Mum had hurt her and they'd been separated.

 _He couldn't let that happen again._

"You know, you're overreacting right?" Mina said passing him a plaster.

"You're the one saying I've contaminated all the food," Ryan pointed out.

Mina looked at him annoyed, "I'm not talking about that. Why can't Chloe have a boyfriend?"

Ryan looked away. Great, now Mina was against him too. What a great friendship this had been. Short and sweet.

"She's too young..."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Mina exclaimed, "I get that you're her brother but you need to let her go. She should be able to make her own decisions..."

"Look, I know my sister and what's good for her. Not you. So stay out of it..." Ryan warned, storming off to his room.

No one understood him. He was so stupid to think that someone would. Mina just wanted to control him and Chloe wanted to go off and make rash decisions. All Ryan was trying to do was protect his sister. Was that so bad?

* * *

Chloe glanced at herself in her pocket mirror and adjusted a few strands of her hair. She blew out her cheeks nervously, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Candi-Rose had given her plenty of advice and after arranging to meet with Nathaniel; she'd been kind enough to do her makeup and hair.

They were supposed to be meeting outside an ice-cream truck, but he was late. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd been stood up. After all, Ryan had scared the boy away from the DG and she couldn't help but wonder if Nathan actually fancied her. Candi had convinced her it was a date, but what if it wasn't. What if he saw her all dressed up and chickened out? What if...?

"Hey..." called a voice from behind her. Chloe's eyes widened and she swivelled round to face Nathan. He had a smile on his face and was holding a bunch of flowers.

Chloe smiled, it definitely was a date.

The two ordered their ice creams and moved to sit near a bench. Before long, she'd found herself talking to him freely... complaining about her brother, how insistent Candi-Rose had been with her makeup and life at the DG. Nathan had listened intently, gazing into her eyes and Chloe couldn't help but melt a little inside.

He really was amazing. He was really into music and had his own band, and had loads of siblings. He didn't even care that Chloe lived in a care home. He even wiped a smudge of ice cream off her nose.

It was romantic and cute. Everything Candi-Rose had told her it would be. As she went home after her awesome date, Chloe couldn't help but feel somewhat away with the clouds. He was utterly perfect for her. She'd found the 'one'.

"What's she smiling about?" Alex asked later that evening, when Chloe had reacting all-too-jovially at doing the chores.

"Her date..." Candi-Rose replied grinning.

"She's in lurveee…." Sasha emphasised as everyone else sniggered. Unbeknownst to them, Ryan had been hiding behind the door. He'd heard everything. He frowned worriedly.

Despite everything he'd said, she'd still snuck off to meet that boy. No one else seemed concerned, but he had to do something. Before she got hurt.

* * *

Chloe had snuck out again the next day. All the DG kids had seen her leave, but kept their knowledge to themselves. Chloe had been very helpful and amicable ever since she'd met Nathan. She'd voluntarily taken on more chores without complaint and had given away a few of her belongings which she'd grown out of much to the younger kids' pleasure.

Everyone was taken with her new attitude and the benefits that came with it. Everyone except Ryan, of course.

It frustrated him how no one seemed to find it concerning, the amount of times she'd snuck out. What if something happened to her? He couldn't let that happen again.

He'd tried to find ways to raise awareness of her absence; switching around chores, strategically placing some of her belongings in the living room and even playing her music out loud. Everyone had covered for her extensively every time Mike tried to find her.

Ryan knew he had to think bigger.

Before he could stop himself, he was typing out a convincing letter on the desktop from Chloe's social worker and printing it out. He folded the paper and slipped it inside a stamped envelope with the address of Ashdene Ridge. He slipped it onto Mike's desk and waited patiently for him to find it.

No one would be able to stop Mike from finding out the truth now.

"Where is Chloe? I haven't seen her all day!" Mike eventually exclaimed to everyone, "If any of you know something then I need to know!"

Everyone looked down and kept quiet. Silent as a mouse.

 _So it was like that then..._

"If you don't tell me soon then I'm going to have to call the police. And I really don't want to have to do that..." he warned, retreating back to the office. Everyone turned to each other the minute he'd left and started panicking. They hadn't anticipated that covering for Chloe would place them in this much trouble.

"Guys stop!" Candi-Rose demanded anxiously, "Look I'll text Chloe to come back as soon as and tell her to come in through the garden. I bet you, Mike hasn't searched there yet…"

Jody sighed, "This had better work or we're all doomed..."

Meanwhile in the office, Mike had already begun to scratch his head to think of some plausible reason as to the location of Chloe. Last time Jody had disappeared, it was because of her mum. But Chloe's mum was in the US and if she had returned, wouldn't Ryan have gone after her?

It didn't make sense, and Mike had a feeling that the others definitely knew what was going on. Only problem was... he was never good at convincing them to reveal all.

"Mike, I think someone's broken into the shed..." came a voice at the door. Ryan. Great, another nightmare to add to his list. As he followed Ryan to the garden, he was confused to find Ryan suddenly whip around to face him, his face full of concern and guilt.

"What now?" he asked bewildered.

"I lied about the shed..." Ryan admitted easily.

"Why Ryan?!"

"I know where Chloe is. I didn't want the others to know that I'm snitching..." Ryan began, "She's met this guy and they've been seeing each other. Y'know on dates and stuff..."

"What?" Mike frowned, "Who is this guy?"

"Some stranger she met yesterday. I told her not to... but she didn't listen. I'm really worried for her Mike..." Ryan added, hoping he could win over Mike's favour.

Mike sighed; he knew that he had to sort this out somehow. If Chloe was in danger then he had to act fast.

"Right, me and you are taking a little roadtrip…" Mike decided eventually. He realised it might have seemed over the top but it certainly wasn't like Chloe to go out in secret.

* * *

Chloe smiled as Nathan placed a daisy chain on top of her head. She'd had the best day ever; she'd watched a movie, gone shopping and the whole time Nathan had been on standby to help her... offering to wheel her around and fetch her drinks and popcorn.

A true gentleman.

They'd ended the day with a picnic in the park and the sun was shining blissfully. Nothing could ruin her day now...

"Hey... isn't that your brother?" Nathan asked suddenly, pointing to a figure storming ahead in the distance. Chloe looked up and saw Ryan and Mike advancing up the hill, with annoyed looks on their faces. She couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry..." Chloe said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For what's about to happen..."

"Chloe! You've been missing half the day, we've been worried about you. Who's this?" Mike asked suspiciously.

"I'm Nathan... nice to meet you..." Nathan greeted, holding out his hand.

Mike looked between the two of them suspiciously, "Ryan tells me you're on a date..."

"Mike!" Chloe suddenly exclaimed going red.

"So it is true. I'm sorry Nathan, but Chloe is going to have to come back with us..."

"Why?" Nathan asked, prompting Ryan's eyebrows to go shooting up, "She should be able to do what she likes. And I really like hanging out with her..."

"'Course you do..." Ryan replied sarcastically as the two boys exchanged a glare.

"We don't know you Nathan," Mike continued, "And as Chloe is under our care... it's very important that she doesn't come to any harm. Chloe, get in the van now..."

"But...!"

"Now! You've spent long enough on your date..." Mike told her.

This was so unfair. He'd allowed Sasha to see Josh those few times, and Jody and Tyler were probably dating too... which she knew that Mike couldn't be completely unaware of. Why did he have to humiliate _her_ in front of Nathan?

As she got into the van, she turned to Ryan suddenly. Her eyes were brimming with tears of frustration, and she couldn't believe that her own brother had betrayed her.

"I hate you..." she hissed emotionally, "You're no brother of mine..."

Ryan gulped back his own tears. Maybe he had overreacted but now he knew Chloe was safe, a relief flooded through him. Something told him that the boy wasn't right for her.

The way he'd spoken to Mike... as though he wasn't at all worried about the implications of what he was saying. Perhaps it was just instinct or years of experience... but Ryan didn't like the look of him. At all.

* * *

Mina watched on with interest as the others gossiped about what Mike was talking to Chloe about. She'd arrived back at the DG in floods of tears and gripping a crushed daisy chain. Seeing her so upset had affected everyone, even more so when they'd found out that Ryan had snitched.

"Poor girl. I mean I've never seen Chloe so upset before. She must really like this Nathan..." Charlie sighed.

"I'm not surprised. Mike always overreacts when it comes to dating. Remember how he interrogated Josh?" Sasha reminded everyone.

Alex looked at her knowingly, "But Josh was a bit dodgy, to be fair. I doubt this Nathan's anything like that..."

Ryan walked into the room just then, picking up a hoodie he'd left behind earlier. Everyone looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Happy now? She's crying because of you..." Tyler accused.

"Yeah, why do you have to ruin everything?" Candi-Rose added, "They're meant to be together. Like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Yeah well Romeo and Juliet both die in the end. Say what you like, she's safer here now... no thanks to any of you..." Ryan spat back, before heading to his room.

For once, he'd done the right thing... being honest to Mike. And yet he was still getting all the blame. Some things would never change. A knock came at his door, and Ryan ignored it not wanting to hear someone else tell him off.

"You alright?"

He frowned as Mina made herself comfortable on his bed and turned to face him. Normally, Ryan might have welcomed her offer to talk to him but she'd done nothing but oppose him. He didn't need her to tell him I-told-you-so.

"Go away..."

"That's not nice. I'm your friend, ain't I?"

"No you're not. Now please leave..." Ryan told her firmly but she bluntly refused.

Mina looked at him curiously, "I get it. You're her brother and you want to protect her..."

"You don't get it at all. You've never had a sibling..."

"So tell me," Mina asked undeterred, "Make me understand..."

Mina knew that Ryan was hiding something. Despite all he said, she knew that he didn't do things without reason. He wasn't the worst brother; but recently he'd started to get all protective over his little sister. Too protective.

Something was going on in that head of his, and Mina wanted to find out what.

"It's none of your business..."

That's when she clocked. Ryan was scared. And Mina only knew Ryan to be scared of one thing.

"It's about your mum isn't it. She hurt Chloe and you don't want it happening again..." Mina realised, "Because you got blamed for it last time..."

Perhaps she did understand him after all.

"I'm meant to be her brother. I don't want someone coming between us again..." Ryan admitted, "Not when it took so long to repair our relationship..."

Mina couldn't help but smile sadly. Underneath it all, Ryan was soft. He cared way more than he'd ever admit. All that business in the past had left him scarred with memories he'd never forget. He wanted a better future.

"But if this guy makes Chloe happy, then surely he's got to be doing something right?" Mina replied, "Let Chloe make her own mistakes. She's not that little girl anymore and if she does get upset then all you can do is be there for her. But right now, it seems like you're the one making her life a misery..."

* * *

The words rung true in Ryan's head as he went to visit Chloe the next day, hoping she'd forgive him. Maybe she'd understand.

"I don't want to hear it..." Chloe stated the moment he walked in.

"Just hear me out?" Ryan pleaded, "I made a mistake. I was wrong. I'm sorry..."

"But you humiliated me! Why would you...?"

"Because I care. I thought I was doing the right thing, but if he makes you happy then he makes me happy..." Ryan finished, as Chloe looked at him exhausted.

"You keep doing this Ry..." she whispered hurt, "I can't keep forgiving you every time you mess up!"

"I know. It won't happen again.."

"Okay. Mike said that Nathan could come round today... meet the others..." Chloe muttered, "Please be nice..."

"Promise..." Ryan replied sincerely.

Later that day, everyone gathered round for lunch... May-Li had made some Chinese noodles and Nathan had won everyone's hearts over. Well except for Ryan and Mina. After all that, Mina sensed something was a little off about the guy.

She couldn't quite put her finger on what though, so she kept quiet.

"So Nathan, would you like me to drop you off home?" Mike asked grabbing his car keys.

"Actually sir, if you don't mind... I had a little surprise planned for Chloe..." Nathan admitted, as everyone else 'oohed'.

May-Li looked at Mike and shrugged, "Well I suppose Chloe can go out for a while..."

"Be back before 6..." Mike gave in as the two left for their date.

It seemed that Nathan was an absolute charmer, but only time would tell if his relationship with Chloe would last.

* * *

Chloe couldn't help the smile that enveloped her features freely. How sweet of Nathan to surprise her with a date! She watched the cars as they waited to cross the road, her heart beating proudly in her chest.

"Hold my hand..." Nathan muttered to her.

"I need to use them to wheel myself!" Chloe exclaimed grinning, "We can hold hands later..."

Nathan looked at her, "I can wheel you, no problem!"

Before Chloe could protest, he'd already pushed her across the road and onto the other side of the street. Chloe felt a little uneasy, but perhaps Nathan was just trying to be kind.

They soon entered the restaurant, and Nathan tucked Chloe into the table. She winced as he pushed her a little too hard for comfort. Still, she was sure he was just trying to be nice.

"What sort of dessert would you like?" he asked, once they'd been given the menus, "The waffles here are to die for!"

Chloe smiled doubtfully; she'd never loved waffles... but it was a first time for everything eh?

"I'll have that then…" she replied.

Nathan chuckled, "Good choice; at least you can't spill a waffle on yourself!"

Chloe looked down suddenly feeling self-conscious. What the hell did that mean? So she might have been a bit clumsy yesterday and a messy eater but... so what? Maybe the dessert lounge was a posh one with certain types of etiquette.

As they waited for their food, Nathan told her all about he'd originally planned a trip to the bowling alley with a free ticket his uncle had got him. Apparently, the venue was a really cute Hawaiian themed one, and all the lanes were private and exclusive.

"How come you brought me here then?" Chloe joked as the waiter handed them their plates.

"Figured the balls would be too heavy. Oh, these look so good!" he gushed over the dishes. Chloe frowned, still stunned by his words.

 _Too heavy?_

She went bowling with the DG loads of times, and was pretty good at it too. Shaking off the weirdness, she tucked into her waffle but not before being stopped by Nathan.

"Might want to wear a napkin around your neck..." he suggested and Chloe did as she was told reluctantly. She would talk to him about it later.

A few minutes passed as they tucked into the dessert. Chloe had been chatting animatedly to Nathan, her initial doubts forgotten when her hand accidently swiped her fork off the table. Immediately, she ducked down to get it but Nathan insisted and handed it back to her.

"Don't use that now, it's dirty! I'll get the waiter to give you another one..." he told her. Chloe rolled her eyes, had he not heard of the five second rule?

"You know I'm not a kid right? I'm meant to be your date!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah course...?" Nathan replied, not sure where this was going.

Chloe sighed, "So stop treating me like one. I'm disabled not incapable..."

As she stormed out of the restaurant, feeling humiliated and upset, she couldn't help but realise how right Ryan had been all along. She hated it when people tried to do things for her. Losing the feeling in her legs might have been an obstacle to certain activities but Chloe had always been independent. Especially without her brother around, she was more than able to stand up for herself.

And now she'd met someone, who she thought understood it. Who didn't see her wheelchair as an extra layer to their relationship. But she had been wrong.

"Chloe wait!" Nathan called out after her, pausing her attempt to flee.

"Just let me leave!"

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea what I was doing..." Nathan replied honestly, "I honestly thought I was being helpful..."

"It was disrespectful. You can't treat people like that and make assumptions!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to! I really didn't..."

Chloe looked up at him sadly, "I know. But I can't go out with someone who doesn't understand what I have to go through every day..."

She watched him carefully, hoping he would protest against the inevitable or promise to see her again as a changed person. But nothing. No words came from his mouth and Chloe realised that Nathan wasn't ready to put in the effort to truly strengthen their relationship.

He wasn't the boy she thought he was.

"Bye Nathan..." she noted sadly, before heading back home.

* * *

Ryan knocked on the door of his sister's bedroom before heading inside. She was lying on her bed, clutching onto an old and worn teddy. Her eyes seemed to register his presence and she closed them to avoid seeing him.

"I know you're awake, Chlo…" he muttered.

"Say it then. I told you so..." Chloe replied back coldly.

Ryan sat beside his sister and allowed himself to stroke her hair gently. For a minute, he was taken back to 2004 when he'd first met Chloe for the first time as a new-born baby. His mother had left again and Chloe was screaming her lungs out. An instinct told him to make shushing noises and stroke her hair... and soon enough, she was fast asleep.

"I was wrong, Chloe. You are old enough to see other people..." he replied after a while.

Chloe scoffed, "Yeah right, look how that turned out..."

"He was a prick. Not all boys are like that. And sometimes.. you just have to wait until the right one comes along..." Ryan advised, quite unlike himself.

Chloe let a tear fall from her eye, "Candi made it sound like a beautiful fairy tale..."

"You will get your happy ever after..." came a voice that wasn't Ryan's. Mina closed the door behind her and came to sit next to Chloe.

"It might take a while but you're bright... insanely talented and most of all kind!" Mina exclaimed, "Nathan might not have been able to see that but we do..."

Chloe smiled sadly and resolved to wipe her tears. She may have had her first heartbreak but she wasn't going to let that ruin her. She'd been through worse than that.

With some encouragement she left the comfort of her bed and found that all the DG kids had planned a surprise movie night for her, complete with popcorn and ice cream. As she walked towards her friends, she realised that life wasn't about the thrills of a new romance and in some cases it took heartbreak to truly appreciate your loved ones.

* * *

Ryan smiled as he positioned a photo frame of him with his sister on his desk. It had been a long time since they'd been separated and now he felt it was right to celebrate their familial bond.

 _The one thing Mam hadn't ruined..._

Turning around, he almost yelped to find Mina standing there and smiling straight at him. How had she snuck into his room without him knowing? Ryan could have sworn he never heard the door open.

She was still smiling. Weirdo.

"I'm proud of you, y'know..." she began.

"What for?"

"Looking after your sister. Being there for her..." Mina continued, "Even though you hated that guy..."

"True..." Ryan replied, "But you didn't give me much choice so..."

"Don't make this about me!" Mina exclaimed jokingly, "It was all you. And if this hasn't proved you've changed then... I don't know what will..."

Ryan hadn't truly considered that. By supporting Chloe like he had today, then maybe everyone would have forgiven him for his previous track record. Maybe it was a sign that times were changing.

He knew now that he wasn't the lone wolf he'd made himself out to be.

"You see Ryan, underneath it all... you're just a big softie like the rest of us!" Mina smiled and patted Ryan on the shoulder. Before Ryan could stop himself, his hand clamped over Mina's holding it there.

A moment passed as a car hurtled down the road outside, whilst Mina and Ryan stared at each in confusion... conflicting against their own emotions. Mina excused herself and Ryan was left staring at the door closed behind her... not entirely sure what had happened or why he was suddenly scared that he'd approached dangerous territory.

This was serious.

* * *

 **(A/N): Ahh it's been so long but I've had exams so I guess that's a decent excuse. This chapter was really a development type chapter to show a different side to Ryan as the caring brother and I do love the interactions between Chloe and Ryan in the DG, so I wanted to show that here.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has left a review and is reading the story, your opinions are very much valued!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Kaneez rolled the dice onto the tarmac. Six. She picked it up and rolled it again. Another six._

 _The numbers made little sense to her. How strange it was to play games when your whole life was dictated by chance; a simple roll of the dice. How her life could have been so different if one single choice in time had changed._

 _She touched her nose gently, feeling the soreness of the needle that had been pressed into her the day before. No matter what she tried, her thoughts would continue to flit back to that wretched day._

 _A movement from the corner of her eye startled her, and she smiled sadly as Fatima set down a plate of food and a cup of water before her. The house was empty with many of her relatives still running errands for the big day. Picking her sari, choosing the venue, the ornaments, the guests..._

 _Strangers who would witness a crime right before their eyes and not say a word._

 _"You need to eat; keep your strength up..." Fatima mumbled, before holding up a spoonful of curry._

 _Kaneez wasn't hungry. She ignored her cousin and continued to play with the dice, the monotonous action keeping her thoughts in check for the moment._

 _It was the wait that haunted her. The constant dread of the horrors to come._

 _"Your mum used to play board games with me..." Fatima mused, as Kaneez glanced up, "Ludo... snakes and ladders... chess. She'd win every time, but sometimes... sometimes she let me win. Let me have control of my own fate..."_

 _Kaneez looked down tearfully. If only her mum was here now. An arm wrapped over her shoulders in comfort._

 _"Be strong Kaneez. When everything else is falling apart, you be strong. You might be adopted but I see Zainab Aunty in you everyday..." Fatima told her, her chest heaving with unshed sobs._

 _Kaneez allowed herself to return the embrace. Ever since her mum had died and Dadee had set up the marriage, Fatima had looked after her as best as she could._

 _She wasn't a child anymore. Not if she was to be wedded. And Kaneez knew that she had to put her guard up; otherwise she'd be seriously hurt._

 _She had to become this emotionless machine. Not just for her sake but for Fatima's._

 _"I think I can eat now.."_

* * *

Mina stared in horror at the face before her; so familiar and yet so troubling. She was dreaming... she had to be...?

"Kaneez… you have no idea how much I've missed you!" the woman in front of her broke down into tears and May-Li wrapped and arm around her and pulled her into the office.

Mina watched the woman curiously, trying to place the face and yet it couldn't be... it was impossible...

"Mina? Do you know this woman?" Mike asked as the rest of the DG watched on silently.

A flood of memories whizzed through Mina's head, of the girl who'd time and time again had proven herself to be a true friend. A true carer. Her beautiful cousin.

"Fatima..." she realised eventually, and like a magnet she moved swiftly into the office and into the arms of Fatima. They embraced tearfully and Mina inhaled the scent of her perfume; the perfect mix and spice and warmth and comfort...

* * *

Ryan raked a hand through his hair, his thoughts jumbled with the thought of Mina reuniting with someone she knew. Again. If this woman was trouble, then Mina was in danger.

He couldn't bear to see her hurt again.

"They've got to be sisters... I mean all that bullshit about not having a name..." Alex muttered, "She called her _Kaneez..._ "

Candi-Rose looked up sceptically, "Yeah but maybe she's in witness protection. Like me and my sister; we have to have fake names..."

"So you think she's on the run from her parents?" Bird asked thoughtfully.

"Why don't we ask Ryan? Her _bestie_?" Jody suggested as everyone's eyes darted towards him. Except he wasn't listening.

Why would Mina hide such a thing from him? When was she ever going to be straight with him? He didn't get it. But maybe he did...

They hadn't really hung out so much since the weird moment that had passed between them. School was keeping them very busy with revision, but at the same time, Ryan couldn't help but feel a distance between them. There's been less joking around and more silence. Awkward silence.

Like this one.

"Hello? Earth to Ryan?" Tyler waved a hand in front of Ryan's face as he rolled his eyes and smacked it away.

"I'm going to my room..." he mumbled, leaving the DG to figure out what was going on by themselves.

* * *

Mina couldn't help but smile at her beloved cousin. Fatima had grown to be a sophisticated young woman, and she wore her hijab proudly. Her eyes held a brightness and happiness that Mina couldn't shake; it was infectious. Pure joy.

Sobs continued to wreck her chest, but these were happy sobs of relief. Fatima was safe and healthy and she'd found her. After all these years... her cousin had remained true to the very end. At least someone was out there looking for her, remembering the girl she once was.

"I'm guessing this is the cousin you told us about. Fatima..." Mike greeted, extending a hand, "Pleased to meet you at last..."

Fatima smiled brightly and shook Mike's hand, gratitude lighting up her face, "Thank you. Thank you for looking after her!"

"We're just doing our job..." May-Li smiled back.

"How did you find me?" Mina asked eventually, her sobs dissipating just enough for her to speak.

Fatima shook her head tearfully, "I did everything. After you left, I got taken to the hospital. The doctors patched me up and managed to get me away from Dadee and everyone else. That's when I escaped and they took me to a safehouse. I was only there a few days.. when Shana rang me and told me you'd run away..."

Mina let a tear fall from her eye, "I'm sorry... I..."

"No," Fatima shook her head adamantly, "You had every right to be sceptical. After everything that happened... I didn't blame you but we were worried..."

"I ended up joining a gang... a really bad gang..." Mina hung her head ashamedly. It suddenly hit her how much of a role religion had played during those years of grieving after her parents died. She'd vowed to stay good and moral and yet... some of the things she'd done were completely unjust.

She'd come a long way from the innocent orphan girl.

"We know..." Fatima informed her sadly, "It didn't take long for us to find out about Singh getting arrested, in Manchester of all places. We figured you would have gone there. We found your school and then this place. A care home. Call it gut instinct but... I didn't want to lose hope..."

"Sorry, but when you refer to 'we'?" Mike asked curiously.

"There's a group of us. Mostly Shana, Diya and me but some uni friends and others who've been through a similar thing. We're a registered charity now so... we try and relocate girls who have been abused or neglected..."

She fumbled in her bag and brought out some flyers and cards and Mina glanced at the name. _Safe and Sound._

"It's come a long way from what Shana and Diya started off with. We have proper measures in place to care for these women and there's inspections and... well, we try our best..." Fatima continued.

"What you're doing is wonderful..." May-Li nodded approvingly, "But was there any specific reason why you came today?"

Fatima sighed, "Well... I really just wanted to see my cousin again. And maybe... in time, adopt Kaneez… sorry Mina, back into our family..."

"You want... to adopt me?" Mina asked in disbelief.

"Well, only if you want to. I know this place must treat you well, but I'd still like to get to know you. The grown up you..." Fatima suggested, "I've got a job... and a house... and I'm married. His name's Atul and he's really nice. I've told him so much about you..."

Mina couldn't speak. It was too much at once. She'd just found somewhere perfect for her but now... she'd found Fatima. This could open up so many new opportunities but Mina didn't know if she was ready for such a change yet.

"Look..." Fatima told her sincerely, "I'd understand if you don't want to. I mean... seeing me and everything must dredge up a lot from the past..."

"I..." Mina began, "I do want to visit you. But... adoption... I just... I don't know..."

"That's okay," Mike told her, "You're almost of age to move out and be independent. But whatever you want to do, that's up to you. We'll go at your own pace..."

"And no big changes before your exams either..." May-Li added reassuringly.

Mina glanced around at everyone and let out a smile of relief. She'd definitely made the right decision coming to the DG. And seeing Fatima again had given her hope in herself. She was special.

Someone cared.

* * *

Ryan watched Mina anxiously while everyone hurled their questions toward her. Gossip and rumours had whirled through the residents all morning, but now their curiosity was at breaking point. Mike and May-Li tried to manage the chaos but Mina looked like she was about to blow.

"Will everyone just shut up?!" Mina shouted, a scary look of anger passing across her face. The noise disappeared as everyone waited in stunned silence for her answer.

"First of all, it is none of your business what goes on in my life..."

"Well, we do live in a care home..." Jay began.

"Shut up, Jay!" Mina retorted angrily, as he suddenly seemed interested in his shoes.

Mike and May-Li stood back as Mina seemed to handle the situation. It wasn't uncommon for the young girl to take lead at rare uncontrollable moments such as this, but Mina certainly could be authoritative when she wanted to.

"Secondly... I was going to tell you anyway!"

The residents mumbled their apologies as Ryan watched her intrigued. This was the first time that Mina had decided to open up to everyone about her past. He couldn't help but sense a little betrayal at the fact that she now trusted everyone with her secrets, not just him.

"Her name is Fatima. She's my cousin. Well... sort of. I was kind of adopted into another family before I came here, and Fatima looked after me..." Mina informed everyone.

"If she looked after you, then why are you here?" Jody asked bluntly.

"The same reason we all are. Let down by our carers. It wasn't Fatima's fault though; she was just a kid herself then. But I've agreed to visit her and get to know her. I'm not planning on moving out, so don't start making plans about my room... okay?"

Everyone nodded appreciatively for Mina's openness. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was enough to settle all the rumours. As everyone left feeling satisfied, Ryan stood behind intrigued by this new information. Mina seemed to trust this Fatima enough to talk about her to the others.

He hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

Mina twiddled her thumbs as she sat by herself in the garden. In a few months she'd be taking her exams... then going off to college and discovering her true passions in life. Making something of herself.

Not just the cursed child.

With Fatima's arrival, she even had a chance at being fostered. Yet, all of this couldn't overshadow the one thing that was playing in her mind. She dove for her necklace, under her t-shirt. As a way of keeping the memory of her mum alive, she'd decided to loop the ring onto a chain. So that Zainab would always be with her, guiding her through everything.

"Um, Mike says lunch is ready..." Ryan told her, before noting the sadness on Mina's face, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah..." Mina nodded, trying to convince herself as well as him. It was failing.

"Sort of..." she settled eventually, "It's been a bit of a weird day..."

"So... do I call you 'Kaneez' or...?" Ryan replied, as Mina let out a grin.

"It's Mina now. But I was called Kaneez then. And I was also called Angel before that... and Titch before then, just in case another stranger decides to pop over from my past…" she continued dryly.

"And Priya…" Ryan added, remembering the gang she'd been a part of, "I've always just been plain old Ryan..."

Mina laughed, "Suits you though. It means, 'little king'..."

Ryan looked at her sideways, "Sounds like someone's been stalking me..."

"So what if I have...?" Mina replied grinning, before looking away, "I've just always found names interesting. Just one word that defines who you are..."

"Unless you're Candi-Rose... that makes two..."

Mina batted him away, ignoring the technicality. She sighed and decided to open up to Ryan about what was troubling her.

"Fatima picked a good day to come though.." she added casually.

"Why's that?"

"It's my parents' death anniversary..." Mina replied hoarsely. The truth was, Mina hadn't even thought about it until Fatima arrived and then she'd realised why Fatima had made the offer to adopt her.

The news of a potential adoption, could've made the sadness a little happier. A little more hopeful. Fatima was honouring her parents and for that Mina was grateful.

"I'm sorry..."

"Oh stop that!" Mina shouted suddenly before calming down, "Sorry. I just... look, if anyone should be apologising it should be everyone who ever hurt me. But you... you're something else, Ryan..."

Ryan glanced at her intrigued, "How do you mean?"

"There's so many times when you could have told Mike or taken advantage of what I was doing, but you never did. You helped me, even when I never knew I needed it..." Mina began truthfully, "I know you've done some horrible stuff in the past, but you're not a cruel person like everyone makes out... you're... okay..."

Ryan scoffed, "Just _okay_?"

"You know what you are..." Mina murmured just under her breath.

Ryan couldn't help but stare in bewilderment and shock. Gone were the days when they used to play games... this was... different. It was serious. Maybe Mina had felt it too.

The change.

All of Ryan's instincts warned him to shut himself off. Put the mask back on. Move away. Yet... he didn't want to.

That was it. For once, Ryan didn't want to play the boy he'd always imagined himself to be. He wanted to be someone else. And that scared him. More than he cared to admit.

"Oh come on!" Mike shouted from the patio, "It's May-Li's homemade pizza..."

Ryan and Mina exchanged a glance. Whatever this was, had to wait. May-Li's pizzas were to die for...


	16. Chapter 16

The wind caressed his hair and he allowed the breeze to fill him up; letting the air absorb his entire soul and body until he was flying, faster and faster by the second.

Ryan kept pushing and pushing, a massive smile growing steadily on his face until he made the crucial move...

The kids gazed at him wide-eyed, their jaws dropping to the floor all except for Candi-Rose who was filming the whole scene unfold right before her, but even she couldn't hide her awe. Chloe cowered behind her hand, feeling sick with nerves and the possibility that Ryan may up like her or worse...

He tumbled through the air, swirling and executing each position before landing back on the ramp as though it were merely water off a duck's back. Casual.

The crowd that had gathered with the children, erupted into applause and whistled loudly. Ryan smoothly arrived to a halt, absorbing the attention and grinned widely.

Normally he would take the opportunity and revel in the glory, but this time his eyes were searching for the one approval that made it all worth it.

Mina smiled back at him, clapping and shaking her head slowly in disbelief. Her eyes held a certain twinkle as he found himself drawn to her, barely holding back the urge to pick up her and swing her around in his arms...

Yes, he knew. He knew he was losing himself and fast. But it had gotten to the point where he almost didn't care who knew. There was something so seductive and dangerously fun about letting himself risk the lie he'd built for himself; and then return back to the cold-hearted Ryan, that everyone knew and hated.

"Ryan! You could have seriously hurt yourself!" Chloe exclaimed, her heart still in her throat. She could barely watch her brother risk everything with the new skateboard flip he'd learnt.

Some of the older kids had been hanging out around the skate park; a way to celebrate the end of another gruelling term at school, and a fight had broken out between Ryan and one of the regular skaters. To cut a long story short, Ryan had ended up challenging the other rider to a skateboard-off and it was safe to say he had well and truly won.

"Seriously man, I knew you good but not _that_ good..!" Tyler chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Alex gave Tyler a look, "C'mon, he comes down here all the time! But you've never been able to nail that move, I mean... how?"

Ryan fixed his gaze on Mina who was smirking at the other rider getting roasted by his gang.

"Let's just say I found my motivation..." he smiled a little lopsidedly.

* * *

The buzz from Ryan's most recent skateboard trick still hadn't died as the gang returned back to the DG. They'd all agreed to keep quiet about the incident to Mike, knowing full well he would flip out and things would turn nasty.

Thankfully for Chloe, Ryan wasn't planning on whipping out another trick like that again... at least, not without professional training. The trick had taken a lot of energy out of him, and his stomach was rumbling. Except, it had been worth it to see the look on Mina's face.

The said girl was walking at the front of the group, chatting animatedly to Jody and Sasha while they laughed at something she said. Ryan couldn't help but notice how Mina had stopped trying to play a character and now wore her hair down and proud, with a simple t-shirt and jogging bottoms. She looked a lot happier than when she'd first arrived at the DG and it was contagious.

Things had turned out alright. Great, even...

"Mina!"

The gang whipped around to see the owner of the voice. A man stood before them, holding a cardboard box full with stuff; his muscles tensing with the effort. Ryan noticed a significant number of the girls eye the man, with a newfound interest. He exchanged a look with Tyler whose eyes had already narrowed significantly.

Girls.

"What are you doing here?" Mina greeted the handsome fellow with a hug, causing a vein in Ryan's neck to constrict involuntarily. Alex watched on with amusement as Bird clicked his fingers in front of Candi-Rose's face, but to no avail.

"I just brought some donations round; thought you might like them..." the guy answered, with an equally dazzling smile.

Ryan had decided he'd had enough.

"Sorry, who are you?"

Mina turned around realising that the group were watching them intently. She motioned to the man with a massive grin.

"This is Atul. Fatima's husband..."

The girls all snapped out of their daze and tried to hide their disappointment. Ryan couldn't help but feel relived; at least, this wasn't another Kush. Mina grabbed the box and made her way inside the house.

Candi-Rose still gazed at Atul dreamily, "Are you seriously married?"

Atul chuckled, "Let's go in shorty..."

* * *

"Go on, what's in the box?"

The kids huddled around in anticipation as Mike opened up the contents and peered inside. His eyes widened and he closed it; shooting a shocked glance in Atul's direction.

"No, this is too kind..."

"Fatima insisted," Atul replied knowingly, "You'll have to bring it up with her..."

This sparked a new intrigue from the other kids and Candi-Rose and Jay both leapt up to tear open the box, before Mike removed it from them. They glanced inside it and Jay frowned whilst Candi-Rose looked like she'd just met the man of her dreams. She screeched with excitement much to the annoyance of the others, before removing a long patterned piece of cloth from the box and draping it over herself.

"I've _always_ wanted to wear a sari!" she yapped excitedly, "I'd look amazing! Oh my god, Chloe this is _so_ your colour..."

Jay pulled a face, "It's just girls' stuff. What are we meant to do with these massive earrings?"

Alex's eyes widened when he saw the intricate patterns of gold, "We could sell this and get loads of cash!"

May-Li glared at him, "No selling. Fatima's gone out of her way to give us these..."

"And I doubt they'd sell for much. It's probably just plated stuff... not real gold," Jody advised practically. She turned to Tyler and giggled when she noticed him trying to fit his massive hand through a bangle.

Atul noted the disappointment on the boys' faces and attempted to cheer them up. He rustled through the box and found them each a fancy sherwani which seemed to perk their interest a little.

By now, the whole house was busy rustling through the box and drifting through the exquisite fabrics, jewellery and brocade. Mina watched them with a mild interest, her chin resting against the palm of her hand.

Seeing all the familiar fabrics and jewellery simply brought back flashbacks to the wedding and the horrid events that followed. She'd felt restricted, consumed inside the fabric and façade but almost liberated when she never had to see it again.

It was too much for her.

In the midst of all the excitement, she found herself leaving the house and escaping into the garden. If anything she felt ashamed. Zainab would never have wanted her to feel this way about the culture she'd been brought up in. Of course, Mina couldn't blame what had happened to her on all the finery and expenses but she'd been scared this would happen.

That she'd relapse back in time to the wedding and she'd never be rid of it. A hand grabbed her wrist and she turned around ready to attack. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw Ryan observing her closely through concerned eyes.

Her eyes dropped to her trapped wrist and he let go almost immediately, feeling a little abashed.

"Sorry, I just... where were you going?" he asked eventually.

Mina sighed with the realisation. Things were great. She had to start learning how to trust people and she needed to start somewhere. Some things were just better off your chest.

"Let's go somewhere private..." she decided, making her way into the trees with Ryan on her heels.

Not long after she'd finally managed to tell Ryan everything that had happened to her; if only a little brief summary - her journey through the various gangs, being known as Titch... then Angel, and finally Kaneez and Priya. She stopped for a breath, when she'd finally blurted out the fact that she'd been set up to have an arranged marriage.

To none other than the nemesis from the gang - A.M. Singh.

The words came easy, a few of her tears mixed in with her heart-wrenching words and Ryan's eyes glistened with the horror and knowledge that Mina had been manipulated for almost all of her known existence. He couldn't believe that so many people had betrayed her and left her broken.

Mina wiped her flood of tears hastily, trying to take care with her eyeliner but it was already past the point of ruin. Ryan found his fingers brush a single tear from the corner of her eyes and in that moment he found himself peering down into her soul and seeing the rawness and truth on full display there.

The hurt and disappointment but there was something more; and he realised then and there... she trusted him. With her life, her story.

Words simply wouldn't meet his lips and instinct urged Ryan to do something to comfort her. To prove that he would never let her down, the way everyone else had. That simple truth festered inside his heart and he realised that this wasn't something that was going to go away.

Mina watched Ryan, half-wondering why her heart was pounding so rapidly and noted something change in his gaze. The amusement and sadistic humour was all but gone except pure truth.

Adoration.

He pulled her into a tight hug, and Mina found herself pressing her head into the crook of his neck... her eyes still weeping tears but softly now and relieved. Truly relieved.

"It's okay..." he whispered, into her hair repeatedly, "It's okay..."

And for the first time, Mina found herself agreeing with his words. It was okay. Because she had Ryan now. And she knew he would vouch for her no matter what. She wrapped her arms closer around his shoulders, almost lovingly... a little too close for comfort...

"Ryan..."

A voice startled the pair and they froze in their embrace. Mina felt one of Ryan's hands remove itself from her waist and motion to the person who had caught them in their moment. She realised with a sigh of relief that it was only Tyler; someone who could be trusted not to spread rumours.

And she was certainly glad that he hadn't caught her so teary-eyed.

The pair pulled apart and Ryan offered Mina a smile that sent butterflies flitting around in her stomach. She couldn't help but notice the redness on Ryan's cheeks and realised that they both felt the same way.

She acknowledged the fact with a small nod but restrained herself. If she'd learnt anything from her catastrophic life; it was to make the good things in her life last and not to rush in headfirst.

"Thanks," Ryan said hoarsely after a while, "For trusting me to tell me. Means a lot..."

Mina smiled, "Yeah.. well, you mean a lot to me..."

* * *

When the pair returned to the house, they were surprised to see everyone else trying on all the clothes and making absolute fools of themselves in the process.

"Candi seriously stop!" Charlie moaned, "You're going to tear it...!"

Mina stifled a laugh when she saw the state of Candi-Rose, looking right at home in all the silk and cotton and she'd honestly never seen the young girl so ecstatic.

Atul chuckled aloud, "Wait till Fatima hears about all this..."

Ryan looked up at Atul confused, "Why is she donating all this anyway? Surely she'd want to keep it..."

"She hasn't worn any of this stuff in years. I did ask... but I think it's more personal..." Atul explained vaguely.

Mina glanced up in realisation, when she saw a familiar green outfit waft its way out of the box. It was the dress Fatima had been wearing before they'd both escaped Dadee. The clothes that Dadee had bought for her.

A shiver rippled down her spine as she remembered what Dadee would do to her if she ever saw her again.

"Fatima tells me your birthday's coming up soon..." Atul stated, changing the topic, "We were hoping to throw you a party; 16 is a big age..."

Mina shrugged, not entirely convinced. She'd celebrated her birthday with her adoptive parents Zainab and Samir - but she'd given up the occasion once she'd left the care of Dadee. All she could ever think about was the arranged wedding and how if Fatima hadn't saved her like she did; she would have been living a horrid life under the harsh hand of someone much older.

She might have even ended up like some of the girls that Shana and Diya had shown her; mutilated and completely unrecognisable. A walking zombie ripped out of life and youth.

There was nothing there to celebrate.

Ryan saw her reluctance, "Look I never used to celebrate my birthday before coming here, but the DG love their parties..."

Mina sighed, "You can celebrate if you want, but I'm not getting involved. I'm sorry..."

She decided she still needed a little time to herself. A lot had changed this past year, but there were some things she would never be able to forget. Sometimes, all Mina wanted was her mum.

* * *

"She's got a birthday? How comes she never said!" Floss exclaimed, "I mean... cake, balloons and presents... what's not to like?"

Ryan shot her a withering look. No matter how many years passed by, Floss Guppy never seemed to grow up. Her interests merely spanned around the basic things that all children were greedy for; and despite his active participation in trying to get to know her, she still got on his nerves.

"It's not that simple. Birthdays aren't always happy occasions for everyone and we need to respect that..." Ryan explained.

Chloe gazed up at him, "But they can be. Maybe we could throw her one; a themed-one... something she'd like..."

May-Li and Mike exchanged a worried glance, "There's always a risk she won't like it. We don't want any drama..."

"It doesn't have to be a 'birthday' party though..." Tyler noted thoughtfully, "A party to celebrate the end-of-term..."

"We could make it Bollywood themed!" Candi-Rose exclaimed as everyone chimed in with their approval.

Atul saw the happiness on the kids' faces and felt more inclined to the idea. Mina didn't state that she would hate the idea; but perhaps a little party was just what she needed to forget about her past. An occasion to mark the start of a new beginning.

"I agree," he said, after a while, "I'll talk to Mina but I think the kids deserve to celebrate something at least..."

A few hours later, the house were in full swing setting up for the party; blowing up balloons, making a cake, sorting out the snacks and karaoke... the children hurried around sorting out banners and playlists. It was true, the kids at the DG had their fights but when it came to a party, they definitely knew how to come together.

Mina paced around outside the front of the house, having returned from a walk and feeling less eager to join the others. She eventually settled on the lawn and picked up a few daisies to form a daisy chain. Zainab had taught her how to make the precious things when she was younger, and Mina had been so fascinated with the art created by delicately looping the flowers together. She remembered the way the sun shone against her mum's face, highlighting the rainbow glitter tattoo that she'd been wearing - a symbol of her true identity.

She'd looked positively angelic.

Mina shook the memory away; feeling the stab of irony. That was the last time she'd seen her mum before she'd taken the trip with Samir to the Pride Festival. Except they never made it.

Fatima walked up the driveway to the house and noticed her cousin stretched out on the lawn. It had been a while since she'd seen her but the Kaneez she knew had certainly changed. This girl was stronger, more outspoken and perhaps a little sadder with age.

Life hadn't been easy for her; and Mina had learnt the hard way what the real world was like. The innocence had gone and all that was left was raw emotion and truth. At least, she wasn't bottling up her feelings anymore...

"You alright?" she asked, sitting down beside her - her mind thinking back to the conversation they'd shared before the wedding.

Mina glanced up and shook her head, "Those clothes. You could've given them to any charity shop..."

Fatima nodded, "I know. Maybe I should've, bringing back clothes that were gifts from Dadee wasn't the best idea..."

"So why did you?" Mina asked curiously.

Her cousin shrugged, her headscarf rippling in the breeze, "It would've been giving in. Yeah, there are some horrible memories attached to those clothes but they don't have to be. They're just clothes. A part of our culture..."

Mina sighed, she understood where Fatima was coming from, but she'd been forced to marry and those clothes had their own roles to play. She couldn't forget that easily.

"There were some good times. I remember my fifteenth birthday; you were only ten but we danced until 3 in the morning and ate so much cake that our tummies ached..."

Mina smiled wistfully, "Dadee wasn't there so we decided to make the most of it..."

"Do you remember when I taught you how to do henna; and you got the wrong idea and started drawing sheep everywhere!" Fatima chuckled, remembering the fond moments.

"It took ages to come off; I remember Mum was so mad but she couldn't stop laughing either..."

The cousins reminisced for a while, recalling the happy moments that they'd shared with family... the endless board games, the trips to the park, the antics during prayer and school...

A lot had changed in a short period of time. Mina had forgotten how happy she'd been and how Dadee had managed to ruin that little peace in a matter of months.

Fatima smiled understandingly, "You're not Kaneez anymore. You're Mina. And sometimes to move on we have to face up to the past. So how about this, we go in there and we show them how to throw a real Bollywood party. Together..."

Despite her reservations, Mina knew Fatima was right. She would never forget what had happened to her; but just because something brought back a horrible memory for her... it didn't mean that she had to stop others from enjoying themselves.

It was time for her to celebrate her birthday.

* * *

"Jody, stop spinning around, you're going to unravel the whole thing..." Candi-Rose fussed as May-Li studied an online tutorial with utter confusion etched onto her face.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Joseph and Taz drank from bottles of milk greedily; their faces already red and stunned with the spices. Atul pulled a face; he hadn't even used any chillies yet in his recipe... which was odd because they'd somehow managed to disappear from the cutting board.

Oh.

"You two, office now!" Mike shouted, his face turning redder than theirs when he'd realised their stupid challenge had backfired.

Ryan smiled at the prank he'd pulled on the pair of them; they'd been too eager for their own good. He headed back into the living room where Tyler was already in his sherwani and striking poses to Alex's camera.

They'd both been trying to learn how to dance bhangra; and despite how easy the videos made it look, they were already out of breath.

"Need to hit the gym, Tyler mate..." he chuckled as Tyler shot him a look.

Alex smirked, "He's been avoiding it cos of that Brandon kid..."

The two burst out laughing as Tyler went tomato red. Jody's boyfriend had visited the house a fair few times now and while things appeared to be going good, the whole house knew that it wouldn't last. Not by the way, Jody and Tyler kept stealing glances at each other.

Even Tyler was too exhausted to fight back the lie and he simply settled for an eye roll, so as to keep up appearances. It hurt him deeply when Jody had less time for him; but he knew that it could never work, not while they lived in the same house and had the running commentary of all the kids.

As he watched Ryan laugh from the corner of his eye, an idea struck him. He hadn't forgotten about what he'd seen with Mina and Ryan in the garden; and now was a better time than ever to bring it up.

"You can talk. I mean what was all that about in the garden...?" Tyler asked, his lips curling.

Ryan raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "You mean, me hugging a friend? Pretty innocent, I'd say..."

"Since when did you hug people? You barely hug Chloe..." Alex commented weakly as Ryan shot him a glare.

"Yeah I do," Ryan insisted, "Maybe not 24/7 but I do. I'm just a more private person..."

Tyler smirked, "So you admit that I walked in on a private moment then. Between you and..."

"Shut up, Tyler... it's just getting pathetic now..."

Tyler and Alex exchanged a look of amusement; it wasn't like Ryan to back out of an argument so easily. It was clear to them; Mina had won a lot more over than just Ryan's approval, she'd really gotten through to him. However, they weren't about to pester Ryan any further; the look on his face was still deadly enough to kill.

"Right everyone house meeting!" Mina exclaimed, striding into the living room as everyone gathered around her. There was a look about her, something akin to determination and perhaps a little fear but she'd just made one of the hardest decisions of her life.

Turning back the clock.

"I'll help you lot plan the party," she declared, "A party for you guys to say thanks, for everything you've done for me. I know, it's not been easy cos I've always been so... closed..."

She gulped but continued to address the whole house.

"But... you guys know better than anyone that it's not easy. All this... it brings back memories. I was taken advantage of and if Fatima hadn't..."

Her voice broke off but she held her nerve as the silence in the room seemed to grow louder with the realisation. Some of the older kids recognised the look of struggle on Mina's face and the way her body seemed to shrink; and the younger kids who were still a little naïve, could still understand the same expression and fear on her face.

"I... I want to face my fear. Cos it'll help me move on," she explained, "And maybe this'll help. And god knows you need our help..."

A chuckle from a few of the kids broke the tension and they applauded her speech. Mina sighed, releasing a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. Glancing back at Fatima she knew she'd done the right thing, and it felt good.

A little scary but good.

Then as always, Mina got to work. She taught the boys how to dance properly; with Jody's help since she could dance herself, and soon they were enjoying themselves and losing themselves in the rhythm. She helped Atul take some of the sweeter snacks out of the oven and grinned when the kids' eyes seemed to light up...

"Give me this over chocolate any day!" Floss exclaimed, grabbing a handful of the treats.

Fatima helped her dress up the girls in their saris, teaching them where to fold and how to wear it exactly. She gave Candi the responsibility of accessorising and snapped a picture when they'd all dressed up. Even May-Li joined in with the fun.

Music was sorted out and eventually the DG all joined together in their finery to dance the night away. Everyone looked incredibly dashing, including Ryan who surprisingly had been quite pleased with his black sherwani and had enjoyed himself watching the boys attempt to dance.

There was no other word for it. The party was a success.

"You've really transformed the place, " Mike congratulated Mina, "And you should be really proud of yourself..."

Mina smiled satisfied with the comment; there weren't many times when she'd managed to truly impress Mike, her schoolwork was mediocre and she'd never had any real talent besides the manipulation and games.

Today she'd surprised herself.

"He's right," Ryan added, approaching her with a grin, "This is pretty cool..."

"Thanks," Mina replied amicably.

"How come you didn't dress up?" Chloe asked her curiously.

Mina sighed, "There wasn't any saris left. Besides I'm not ready to wear one again..."

"Actually, I think you are..." Ryan removed his hands from behind his back, and revealed a simplistic black cotton sari, with gold embroidery on the edges. Mina's eyes widened significantly and she started shaking her head violently.

"No, don't even..." she began, but was interrupted by Fatima smiling at her encouragingly.

"Planning a party is easy; but this isn't. You can do it..." she told her reassuringly, except it didn't seem to work.

Ryan glanced back towards Mina, "I know it's hard. The trauma... but think of it like this. I bought this new sari in a different colour, out of my own money (which I never do), and it'll all be a waste if you don't wear it. I'm sure you'll look stunning..."

"You're just saying that..."

"When do I ever just 'say' things...?" Ryan asked, and Mina could hardly respond to that. He had a point. Whether Mina was ready was another questions entirely.

"Just try it. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to... but try..." Ryan asked, "For me..."

Mina found herself peering into Ryan's dark eyes, and seeing a persuasion in there that she couldn't ignore. She grudgingly accepted the sari and disappeared off to try it on.

He was right. This time she had a choice. And however hard it was, she desperately wanted to move on; no matter what.

* * *

She reluctantly opened her eyes and allowed the light to adjust around her. Fatima had helped her adjust everything, but this last part... she had to do alone. The reflection in the mirror felt like she was taking a glimpse into the life of someone else. Almost surreal...

Then she realised she was staring at herself.

Gone were the days when she was just a scared child, not ready to fly the nest and instead she'd been replaced with a woman who despite looking exhausted and a little overwhelmed, looked incredible.

The blouse fit her perfectly and the cloth seemed to drift around her, almost as though she'd slipped into the wings of a fairy. She didn't look anything like she did before; she didn't feel at all restricted or suffocated... and she realised with a start that all her fear was in her head.

It had been almost five years.

Somewhere through all the chaos; Mina had found a home and safety like no other. And perhaps it was a little daunting to see herself wearing something familiar, but it was certainly different. She noted the glint of the ring around her neck and allowed herself a smile.

 _If Zainab could see her now..._

Fatima entered the room, and gave a little cry of relief and happiness.

"Your mum would be so proud of you. You look stunning..." she sighed, "Ryan's not going to know what's hit him"

Mina turned around at this, indignation plastered across her face, "We're just friends! Stop talking about him like he's my..."

She paused. However much Mina tried to hide her feelings, she couldn't deny that there was something going on between the two of them. But if life had taught her anything was that relationships cost more than they looked. She'd fallen deeply for Kush and she could barely see him for what he was until it was too late.

Ryan was different, of course. But she still couldn't take that risk.

Not because she was sure he'd reject her. She knew that he wasn't afraid now to push the boundaries between them a little. But they were young. She'd made a promise to herself to stay as young as she could; without the prospect of growing up too fast and catching feelings, since she'd missed all that when she was younger.

She was still taking things slow.

"Okay..." Fatima said eventually, "I get it now. You're still a little scarred from what happened. But he seems like a nice guy; really genuine and if you ever decide you want to take things further, you have my approval..."

Mina turned around and gave her cousin a hug; she never realised how much she'd needed her in her life, and now she was back... she was never going to let her go again.

"I'm still learning stuff about you every day. And I think you are too..." Fatima smiled, "You'll get there..."

They walked down the stairs together; Mina trying not to trip over the material that was just a little too long for her and she was surprised to see Ryan sitting there at the bottom of the stairs, glancing at his phone out of boredom.

He turned around and his jaw unwittingly dropped to the ground, as Mina made her way over. She looked truly amazing; almost serene and peaceful with her hair falling down her shoulders in soft waves.

She shrugged awkwardly, "I guess it fits..."

"Um... yeah, no... it looks... I mean, you look... really good... smart..." Ryan stammered out eventually and paused his rambling when Mina raised an eyebrow at his incoherence.

"Sorry..." he grinned, "You look pretty..."

Mina smiled, "Well, you look pretty beautiful yourself Ry..."

She joined the others in the living room; grabbing a handful of snacks and food and rocking out with Mike and the others. Ryan watched her go, a blush making a way onto his face. He'd never been called that before or complimented in any way.

Mina knew how to make him feel good about himself and he knew how to do the same for her. Their friendship; had been an odd one at times, but he was more than glad that she'd arrived at the DG. Times were changing and he almost didn't recognise the manipulating traits of the Ryan a few months before.

When he watched the others dance; Ryan forgot completely about his horrible mother and lost himself in his new family; dancing along to the celebratory music...

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews; I love reading them! Hope you enjoyed this chapter x**


End file.
